The Curse, Cured
by janelouise
Summary: This is how I wish the episode "The Curse" ended; Daniel Jackson goes to Chicago to visit his old mentor and finds a Goa'uld. What happens next? Read and find out! COMPLETE in one long part.


Title: The Curse, Cured  
  
Author: jane  
  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
  
Category: AU, Episode missing scenes, Episode Fix.  
  
Spoilers: major spoilers for The Curse.  
  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. : I am using some of the dialogue from the "Stargate" episode "The Curse", which does not belong to me. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
Author's note(s): This is actually three chapters pulled out of my story entitled "Stargazers, Stargaters", but I always wanted to post it as a stand alone story (I've wanted to write this for quite some time!). There are some characters from the TV show "Roswell" and a bit of storyline from "Stargazers", but I hope it won't confuse anyone (maybe make them curious to read Stargazers?). ***I am pulling the storyline from the episode entitled "the Curse" forward a couple of years and giving it a more satisfactory ending; I think you'll like it; at least I hope so! So sit back and enjoy...***  
  
"The Curse, Cured" Part 1  
  
Daniel and Sha're Jackson finished packing their packs and strapped them shut before taking them and leaving their room in the Royal Manor on P3X-777; known as Antar and walking downstairs. As they came down into the front hallway they saw a group of people gathering in the living room and wandered over.  
  
"Morning Isabel, Tess." Daniel said as he snagged a pastry from a table near the doorway which was set up with all sorts of breakfast treats for the attendees of the meeting. "Oh yeah, today was the day a bunch of your best dream-walkers and mind-warpers were going to get together and discuss your plans for defeating the Goa'uld. Wow, I wish I could stay to listen in, but Sha're and I really have to go."  
  
"I understand; have a wonderful trip seeing your father again, Sha're." Isabel Evans, sister to Antar's king, hugged her friends briefly. "And don't worry; Sam will be coming over soon to sit in on the meeting in your place."  
  
"Oh, um good." Daniel said. "See you guys in a few days." Daniel said before walking across the hallway to the dining room where he knew he'd most likely find Max Evans, king of the planet Antar and his fiancée, Liz Parker.  
  
When he opened the door to the dining room he found the sweet scene of Max just placing a plate, heaping with food in front of Liz while she was reaching up an arm to encircle his neck and bring his lips down to hers for a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Daniel cleared his throat and then said to gently break their concentration on each other.  
  
"Oh Hi Daniel, Sha're." Liz greeted them with a smile as she and her lover broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that we're off." Daniel said grinning.  
  
"Have a great trip and a wonderful time seeing your father again, Sha're." Liz said reaching up to hug her friend who had walked around the table to return the hug.  
  
"We will, I can hardly wait to see my father!" Sha're exclaimed.  
  
She hated to leave her friends, especially Max, who had saved her life, after her demon, Amonette and her Jaffa had come through Antar's Stargate and tried to kill everyone in the huge cave-chamber. The Jaffa had been subdued and rounded up, but Sha're had been mortally wounded and the Goa'uld, Amonette had quickly left her host's body. But, Amonette had been killed and Max Evans had saved Sha're by using his power of healing. Sha're and Daniel had been reunited when SG-1 had come through the Stargate, to explore P3X-777, only a few days later.  
  
"Good luck going over those points we spoke of together, with your council, Max." Daniel told the young king and friend.  
  
Max and Daniel were almost through mapping out the first draft of the Earth-Antarian treaty. They had been working on it whenever Max's schedule allowed and Daniel worked with the Antarian interpreter, Mergle on translating the writing in the Antarian Stargate chamber whenever Max was unavailable.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure it will go well." Max said confidently.  
  
"Great! Well, we should be back in a few days." Daniel said again before he and Sha're left their two friends and hiked over to the practice area where the instructors, Sam, Jack and Teal'c among them, were having greater success training their Antarian students in Earth combat styles.   
  
Daniel grinned as he watched Sam and Jack working with two different recruits, on opposite sides of the group from each other; they looked professional and focused, but Daniel was able to detect their brief glances back and forth over the distance anyway. The two of them had gone about their duties as always, but with none of the tension between them, which had been building for weeks. And as Max had ordered, they were spending much of their off-duty time together talking a great deal and getting to know each other on a private level. Daniel's grin broadened as he remembered the two times already when he had caught them kissing sweetly. But he and everyone else were happy to see them walking here and there hand in hand; obviously in love...The instructors finished what they were working on, called a short break and then Sam, Jack and Teal'c came over to where they stood.  
  
"So...today's the big day, huh?" Jack asked Daniel  
  
"Yup, it's been a year and a day since we were last on Abydos. Today's the one day when they will uncover their Stargate; our one chance for me to take Sha're home to her father, Kasuf." Daniel agreed.  
  
"I wish we could come with you, but we're finally starting to make some progress with these recruits, I don't want to break the momentum now." Jack said regretfully.  
  
"We understand that, Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"Tell Kasuf that we haven't given up on getting Ska'ra back; in fact we have more reason to be hopeful now." Jack said.  
  
"I'll tell him." Daniel assured his friend, shaking his hand, kissing Sam on the cheek and bowing slightly to Teal'c. "See you in a couple of days."  
  
"'Bye, Daniel, Sha're." Sam called out as the couple turned and walked away from them, towards the hover-craft which would take them up the hill to the Stargate chamber.  
  
As Daniel and Sha're stepped out on the other side, into the SGC's Gateroom, they saw General Hammond waiting to greet them at the foot of the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson." He said smiling at the young couple.  
  
"Thank you, General; how're things going here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Rather well; SG-6 should be returning in a couple of hours with some artifacts which you and your department will no doubt be very interested in taking a look at." The General answered.  
  
"Hey great!" Daniel said. "I'll take a look at them as soon as Sha're and I return from our trip to Abydos, but I'm sure the others can begin a preliminary analysis for you."  
  
"Of course, Doctor, today's the big day. When did you propose to leave for Abydos?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, uh...Abydos is several hours behind us, so it's still night there for a couple of hours. I thought I'd check my messages and anything urgently requiring my attention and then we'd leave in three hours if that's alright?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That'll be fine, Doctor." The General said before the couple left him to go to Daniel's office.  
  
"Home sweet home." Daniel said as they entered his office and dropped their packs on the floor.  
  
"My home is wherever you are, my Dan'yel, but if I must choose between this office and the apartment, I would choose our apartment." Sha're said.  
  
"I know you'd like to go to the apartment, my heart, but we only have three hours before we have to leave again and between the time it would take to drive there and then drive back, I'm afraid we'd have very little time to actually be there..." Daniel explained.  
  
"I know, Dan'yel...it is alright." Sha're smiled softly up at her handsome husband.   
  
Daniel was trapped in her loving gaze for a moment but then made himself break free.  
  
"Um, uh, good...uh...I keep my Abydonian robes here in the office and the seamstress who made your new set dropped them off while I was here last time, so they're here too and I figured we could change in here rather than going to the locker-room." Daniel finally managed to get the point out.  
  
"Very well, do you want to change right now?" Sha're asked and as she did so, she began to pull up her dress in order to pull it off over her head.  
  
"Um, uh, actually..." Daniel stopped Sha're from lifting her dress up any further than she already had and made her drop the material back down to hide her lovely legs. "I thought we'd just slip the robes on over the clothing we're already wearing. But if you want to completely change, you'll need to go to the locker-room after all because remember there is a security camera up there." Daniel pointed up to one of the corners of the ceiling and silently cursed it and the security personnel on the other end of the electrical cord.  
  
"Oh." Sha're said disappointed that she could not carry out the seduction she had planned to play on her husband, to pass away the time until they were to leave for Abydos. Instead, looking straight up into the camera for a moment, she pulled Daniel to her until their bodies were pressed together, linked her arms tightly around his neck and then transferred her attention back to his face, especially to his lips before stretching up to passionately kiss him.  
  
Daniel realized that he was being well and truly claimed by his wife...for anyone in the Security Office to see...and gossip about...and he was in equal parts turned on, incredibly pleased and...mortified at the new material they were supplying the rumor-mill with. But the turn-on and pleasure outweighed the mortification and he gathered his incredible wife into his arms, drawing her even more closely to his body and concentrated on returning her drugging kisses with ones of his own.  
  
Ten floors up, the Security Office echoed with wolf-whistles and laughter as two male and one female security officers watched their favorite archeologist thoroughly kiss his lovely wife. Several minutes later, back down in Daniel's office, the couple broke apart a little and gasped for air. Daniel licked his lips, savoring Sha're's sweet taste as his heart rate began to slow down a little.  
  
"My heart...that kiss was...incredible!" He told her softly, deep blue eyes still linked with chocolate-brown ones.  
  
"Mmmm yes." Sha're agreed happily, almost smugly.  
  
"I love you." Daniel also whispered, kissing her quickly one more time before slowly disengaging himself from Sha're's arms. "And I don't want to have to do this but...Sha're, I really need to work at my desk for a while; check my messages and my e-mail." Daniel said.  
  
"My Dan'yel?" Sha're asked sorrowfully, hoping to make her husband forget about stupid things like e-mail.  
  
"Pl-ea-se, Sha're don't do that to me...I really need to do this, it's important." Daniel all but begged.  
  
"Ohh...all right." Sha're conceded and let Daniel go. "Are you hungry? I could go to the cafeteria and get us some food." She offered.  
  
"And some coffee?" Daniel wheedled with a sweet smile.  
  
"Of course, coffee." Sha're chuckled.  
  
"That would be great! Thank you." Daniel said, quickly kissing Sha're on her smooth brow.  
  
"I will be right back." Sha're said before leaving.  
  
Daniel sat down and booted up his computer and while it was warming up, he checked over the half-dozen phone messages which had been placed on his desk. By the time his computer was up and his e-mail account opened, Daniel had determined that all of the phone messages could wait and began to weed through the dozens...and dozens of e-mail messages. He was on several archeology list-serves, anonymously and nearly half of his unopened mail consisted of chatter from them.  
  
"Let's see...junk, junk, later, later, more junk, delete all of those...what's this?" Daniel clicked on a listing entitled "Famous archeologist in critical condition!"  
  
The e-mail opened..."Dr. David Jordon of the University of Chicago was critically injured when his office somehow exploded this morning. Dr. Jordon was rushed to the University Hospital and is listed in critical condition...indeed it is feared that he will not survive. The Police believe that a gas leak may have caused the explosion but the investigation is still only one day old..."  
  
"Oh no! Oh man! No, no! Dr. Jordon..." Daniel exclaimed in horror and paced around his office for a few minutes before returning to his computer. "'Only one day old?' When was this posted? Oh man, only half an hour ago; boy, someone moved fast! Maybe to give friends and former students a chance to go see him...if they don't think he's going to make it...Former students, friends...I Need to go see him...if this is my last chance to see the Professor..." Daniel muttered to himself.  
  
Daniel was still mumbling to himself and running his hands through his hair when Sha're came back into the office, carrying a tray of food. But when she saw her husband, she quickly set the tray down and ran over and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Dan'yel are you alright? What's wrong, my husband?" Sha're cried out when she saw the anguished look on his face.  
  
"Sha're...I just found out that Dr. Jordon...my teacher, my mentor...has been in a terrible accident and may be dying. I-I need to go and try to see him, if I can, before it's too late!" Daniel ran his hands through his hair again and Sha're saw a tear trickle down his face. "I need to tell him that I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what, my Dan'yel?" Sha're asked gently.  
  
"Sorry for...disappointed him, embarrassing him. I was his top student, almost his...protégé...that means I was in line to take his place at the University, sometime in the future, when he retired. He...he was like a father to me...and when I started to publish my theories about the pyramids being so much older than everyone thinks they are and that they were landing places for alien spacecraft..."  
  
"And you were correct, my Dan'yel...the demons do use the pyramids to land..." Sha're tried to sooth.  
  
"Yes, I Know that now, but no one else does, even now...and three years ago the entire archeological community thought I was nuts, crazy. Even Dr. Jordon didn't believe me, but he stood by me anyway; risked his reputation and even his career to do so...That's why I haven't gone back to see him since I returned from Abydos...my presence there would only be an embarrassment to him." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"But now we must go and see this most important man, my husband, before it is too late. We will go and tell General Hammond and he will get one of his mighty birds to carry us to your Dr. Jordon." Sha're said decisively grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him out of his office.  
  
"But, but...I just remembered...I can't go right now; we're leaving for Abydos in just a couple of hours..." Daniel said as they entered the elevator, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"My father..." Sha're said; yearning in her voice, but then turned to her husband with love in her eyes. "We can go through the Chapa'ai to Abydos in a few days." She said.  
  
"No...remember, Sha're, this is the only day that your people will remove the cover-seal from over the Chapa'ai. We must go today or they will bury the Stargate forever." Daniel said running his hands through his hair in agitation. "Maybe I'll be able to make Dr. Jordon's funeral...since he isn't...supposed to live..." Daniel turned away from Sha're and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"No, Dan'yel it is too important for you to see your mentor before he goes to join the god. You must lighten the burdens he carries in his heart as well as in your own." Sha're said briskly. "We will ask the General; he is most wise and will surely know what to do."  
  
"I-I guess..." Daniel agreed softly as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall to General Hammond's office.  
  
When Sha're and Daniel reached the office and were told to enter, Sha're started right in with her story of their troubles; she was too afraid that her Dan'yel would back out without admitting his dilemma to his superior.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I can see that you and your husband do have a problem indeed. Why don't we compromise; Dr. Jackson, you and your wife will leave for Abydos as soon as possible. I'm sure they've removed the cover-seal already, but we'll send a probe through first, just to be sure. You will then escort Mrs. Jackson to her father, Kasuf and...uh...son, Shifu, and then return to the SGC where I will have a car waiting to take you to the airbase, where your flight to Chicago will be prepped and ready to take off." The General said firmly.  
  
"What? Um, General, are you sure? That's very generous of you, but..." Daniel started to ramble, totally shocked.  
  
"How many times have you saved this planet from the Goa'uld, Doctor?" The General asked rhetorically. "I think that earns you a seat on the fasted military flight I can get you."  
  
"Thank, thank you very much, sir." Daniel said and Sha're grinned happily before tugging her husband out of the office so that they could go and get changed and grab their gear.  
  
When they returned to the Control Room, Abydos had already been dialed and the MALP was slowly rolling up the ramp. It disappeared through the event-horizon and everyone waited to see if it made it safely to Abydos.  
  
"Receiving MALP telemetry now, sir." An airman called out. The General, Daniel and Sha're moved over to look at the computer screen and saw the inside of the Abydonian pyramid but no people were in sight.  
  
"I bet the militia is hiding behind those pillars." Daniel said and moved to speak into a microphone. "This is Daniel Jackson, son-in-law to Kasuf. I wish to step through the Chapa'ai with my wife and Kasuf's daughter, Sha're, who has been freed from her demon-tormentor." Daniel spoke in ancient Egyptian and his message was relayed to the MALP.  
  
All of a sudden, dozens of young men and women, some of them carrying automatic weapons, came rushing out from behind the columns, laughing, dancing and clapping for joy.  
  
"I guess that's their way of telling you to come through." General Hammond said with a smile. "You have a go, Doctor."  
  
"Thank you, General." Daniel grinned and this time he grabbed Sha're and led her down the circular stairs to the Gateroom.  
  
The General watched from above as the young couple walked up the ramp, hand in hand and stepped through the Stargate. When Daniel and Sha're arrived on the other side of the wormhole, they were immediately mobbed by dozens of people who were laughing and crying for joy at the safe return of their good friends, Sha're and Dan'yel.  
  
It was still dark out when the newly returned couple and several of their friends stepped out of the pyramid and started to hike across the desert to the home of Sha're's father, Kasuf. One year ago, Apophis had brought a very pregnant Sha're/Amonette back to her home planet so that he could keep the secret of this child from the other System Lords and his enemies. For this child, a boy, whom Sha're would name Shifu, was not a normal child, but a harcisis; the product of two Goa'uld parents. Such unions were forbidden among the Goa'uld because the child would carry within its DNA all the secrets of the parasitic species...and the possibility of their destruction. Never the less, Apophis' plan for this child was to use him as his new host, once the boy had grown up.  
  
Daniel found out about Sha're's pregnancy when he had returned to Abydos one year after he'd left, to assure Kasuf that he would continue to search for Sha're. Instead he had found her already there in her father's home, ready to give birth and temporarily free of her Goa'uld mistress as the symbiote had needed to go to sleep in order for the child to be safely carried to term. Sha're went into labor and Daniel had delivered the baby, but before he, Sha're and Teal'c could escape back to Earth, another Goa'uld named Heru-ur had come looking for the child.  
  
As soon as the baby was born, Amonette had awoken, but Teal'c and Daniel were able to fool her into believing that Heru-ur had taken her child while at the same time making Heru-ur believe that Amonette had the baby, when in fact, Daniel gave Shifu to his grandfather, Kasuf; who with a servant-woman went into hiding, out in the desert of Abydos, until it was safe to return to their home.  
  
Now, Sha're was returning to Abydos to see her father and her son...but not Daniel's child. If it had been safe to keep him, Daniel knew that he would have loved the boy and raised him as his own for Sha're's sake. But it would not be safe, not even on Earth. Too many government agencies would want to get their hands on the baby. And then there were the Tok'ra and the other Goa'uld as well to worry about. Daniel and Sha're had discussed what to do at great length and after much heartache had decided to follow through with Amonett's plan to take the boy to the legendary planet of Kheb, where it was believed that he would be safe from all of his enemies. Amonette had known vaguely where the planet was, but did not know the complete coordinates, so for now Sha're would come to visit her son on Abydos and the SGC would continue to look for Kheb.  
  
Finally, Sha're and Daniel made it to the home of Kasuf and were welcomed with much joy and celebration. With help from Sha're, Daniel explained the situation to her father and was able to leave the party just over two hours later...without dishonoring his father-in-law. With a promise to return as soon as possible and a passionate kiss to Sha're, Daniel left the village and returned to the Stargate.   
  
Once back at the SGC, Daniel shed his desert robes for a tweed blazer and was hustled up to the car; General Hammond had waiting for him, as promised. The flight to Chicago was fast, but Daniel noticed little of it as they flew east. He let his mind drift back to his college days with Dr. David Jordon; some of the happiest times of his life...until he had met and married Sha're. He remembered also his old girlfriend, Sarah Gardner...and how their relationship had ended badly...and he remembered Stephen Raynar; another student of Dr. Jordon's, along with himself and Sarah. But Stephen and Daniel had never been friends; Stephen had always been too jealous of Daniel for that to happen, although Daniel had rarely noticed Stephen's attitude towards him, back then.  
  
And now he would have to see both Sarah and Stephen if he was to be allowed to see Dr. Jordon at all...Since he had returned from Abydos, Daniel had kept tabs on all three of them through the scientific journals and knew that both of his old colleagues now had professorships of their own at the University, and were Dr. Jordon's research assistants as well.   
  
Daniel came out of his deep thoughts and memories only when the pilot announced that they were about to land.  
  
And once he had deplaned, carried his one, beat-up old suitcase to the rental car counter, picked up the car which General Hammond had arranged for him to have while he was in Chicago, took off for the University Hospital. He figured that he could check into his hotel later, if he was not run out of town on a rail, first.  
  
At the hospital, Sarah Gardner and Stephen Raynar had stepped out into the hallway, outside of Dr. Jordon's room to talk. Stephen had already been there, sitting with his mentor for half an hour and was about to leave, while Sarah was just arriving to take her turn. Sarah was pretty; tall and slim with shoulder-length curly blond hair and Stephen was quite handsome; tall, of medium build, with black hair and both of them were in their thirties, like Daniel.  
  
The intensive care unit was designed with a nursing station in the middle with the glass-enclosed patient rooms circling around it, so that each patient could be easily monitored. Therefore, both colleagues saw Daniel as he came walking down the hallway and up to the nurse's station. And even Stephen had to admit to himself that there was quite a change in his former colleague. Daniel had always been polite to everyone he came into contact with and they could hear enough of his conversation with the nursing staff to tell that that had not changed, but his posture had; and Stephen recognized the old blazer that Daniel was wearing, but instead of being baggy on his frame, it was now stretched across his broad shoulders and muscular back. Daniel's hands were in his pants' pockets; a nervous mannerism Stephen well remembered, but there was also a coiled intensity in his straight back, which was new. And, Stephen noticed, Daniel's slight college-cafeteria-belly was gone; a ripple of abdominal muscles noticeable beneath his shirt.  
  
"My goodness, wherever Daniel's been all this time, it certainly has agreed with him." Sarah said after conducting her own inspection of her old boyfriend.  
  
"What-the-hell-is-he-doing-here?" Stephen asked in a vicious, yet soft voice at the same time.  
  
"Stephen!" Sarah reproved him in her sweet English accent. "You know he cared about the Professor; of course Daniel would come if he could." She said, but then fell silent as Daniel, the object of their comments turned to walk in their direction.  
  
"The Prodigal Son returns." Stephen ground out and Daniel looked up, noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Stephen?" He asked and then saw who stood beside him. "Sarah!"  
  
"Daniel!" Sarah greeted him with a gentle smile and they moved in for a hug. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Yeah, despite the circumstances." Daniel said as they broke apart and walked over to sit on a bench against the wall; Stephen standing, almost hulking over them. "So, uh, what exactly happened to him?" Daniel asked, nodding his head in the direction of Dr. Jordon's hospital room.  
  
"According to the Police, there was a slow leak in the lab, something must have caused a spark and the whole thing went up. If the Professor had been in the room, they fear that he would have been killed instantly, but they think that he must have been just leaving the lab, or was in the hallway when it blew and he was rescued pretty quickly. But even so, he's in critical condition and...not expected to...live." Stephen said and Daniel nodded sadly.  
  
"We would have called you, but no one knew where to find you." Sarah said apologetically.  
  
"That's okay." Daniel told her gently.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." Sarah said, touching one of his hands as it rested on his knee.  
  
"So, how long has it been?" Stephen butted into the conversation. "Two years?"  
  
"Almost three." Daniel admitted.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Stephen all but demanded.  
  
"Uh...I've been busy." Daniel said casually, yet evasively.  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked surprised. "I've looked for signs of you out on the fringes, but there've been no papers, no research projects. It's a like you fell of the face of the Earth."  
  
"Yeah it's a little like that isn't it?" Daniel admitted without giving anything else away.  
  
"As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were giving a lecture to an empty room." Stephen said smugly.  
  
"Uh, well the room was full when I started." Daniel said sheepishly.  
  
"Well maybe the world wasn't ready to hear that the pyramids were built by aliens...or was it men from Atlantis?" Stephen bent down to say; only inches from Daniel's face.  
  
"Stephen please." Sarah reproved and he straightened up.  
  
"Yes, Stephen; please." Daniel repeated almost goading him into continuing.  
  
"Why did you come back? You've managed to stay away all this time. If you're looking for forgiveness, you're probably too late; the man is dying and most likely won't ever wake up again." Stephen bit out before turning on his heal and striding quickly down the hallway.  
  
"Always a pleasure, Stephen." Daniel called after his retreating back.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sarah apologized. "He's not usually that bad, but this has been hard on him."  
  
"I know, it's okay; I'm sure it's been hard on you too...on all of us." Daniel said. "And with that in mind, is it okay if I go in and sit with the Professor?"  
  
"Of course you may go see him, Daniel; come, I'll take you in." Sarah said as she took one of his hands and drew him up off of the bench and into Dr. Jordon's room.  
  
Even though he had prepared himself, Daniel was still shocked by the appearance of the man in the bed. His face had little more color in it than the white sheets which covered him and he had aged much more than three years could account for. Daniel then checked over the readings on all of the monitors surrounding the bed. He had learned what they all were for and how to read them during his many stays in the SGC Infirmary.  
  
"Wow, I can see why everyone's so worried about his chances for recovery." Daniel said sadly as he turned back to Sarah.  
  
"You know what all those lines and blips mean? When did you become a doctor of medicine?" Sarah asked half shocked, half teasing.  
  
"Of course I've not become a medical doctor in a mere three years, but I have had occasion to learn some advanced first-aid and some other medical basics." Daniel admitted remembering the wonder he had felt the times he had even delivered two babies, while off-world.  
  
"And will you tell me where you were when you gained all of this knowledge?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm...sorry, I...can't do that, Sarah. And right now if you don't mind, I'd really like to sit here with Dr. Jordon for a few minutes." Daniel said gently.  
  
"Of course." Sarah almost pouted, but stepped outside of the room anyway. "I'll just wait out here for you, but take your time, Daniel."  
  
"Um, thanks." Daniel murmured as he was turning back to the man in the bed.  
  
Daniel sat down in a chair which had been drawn up close to the bed and took Dr. Jordon's hand in his.   
  
"Hi, it's me; Daniel. I hope you don't mind my being here; I just felt as though I had to come when I heard about your accident. Stephen's angry but I think it'll be okay, eventually." Daniel paused to think for a moment and then continued. "I - I just needed to say that I'm sorry...Sorry for disappointing you...Sorry for leaving and not coming back or even writing to you before this...And now I'm afraid that it's too late...I can tell you how I feel and ask for your forgiveness but you can't lighten your heart by telling me how you feel...or grant me your pardon...I don't even know if you'd want to...or whether you'd tell me to go to hell if you could...Man, I'd give almost anything if we could have just one more conversation together, catch up with what we've been doing..." Daniel sighed sadly, but then brightened.  
  
"I got married almost three years ago! Her name is Sha're and I know that she'd love to have met you...she needed to go visit her father right now, or I would have brought her with me. She's beautiful and kind and oh so patient with me! I love her so much..." Daniel sighed again. "Well, I'd better go..." He stood up but continued to hold the limp hand in his own. "Hey...try to fight this okay? Try to come back to us if you can...But if you're too tired to fight I guess it'll be okay...I know all about being so tired that you can hardly fight the urge to give up, believe me...You will go onto somewhere better than this place, but we'll...we will all miss you...a lot. I'd better go." Daniel repeated, trying to keep the tears back. He gently squeezed the hand he had been holding and then placed it back on the sheet before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
'Where is a Goa'uld sarcophagus or a healing-device when you need one?' Daniel asked himself sadly.  
  
As Daniel's footsteps faded down the hallway, Dr. David Jordon let himself slip back into unconsciousness, where there was no pain; only peace and rest. He had managed to surface partway out of the gray void when he had heard a voice which he had not heard in years. Could it really be Daniel Jackson, the boy who he had thought of as a son? Yes it was! And even though Professor Jordon's consciousness had faded in and out as Daniel spoke to him, he had picked up on some key points; Daniel's worry for him and his being sorry for what had happened years before, Daniel's joy in his wife, what had he said her name was, Sha're? And Daniel's wish that he, David Jordon would fight to survive; to heal and live...And at that very moment, Dr. Jordon decided to himself that he would do just that. But to achieve that end, he would need rest...  
  
Daniel found Sarah waiting for him, sitting on a bench several yards down the hallway from Professor Jordon's room.  
  
"Are you alright, Daniel?" Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be okay." Daniel answered gently and managed to give her a sad smile.  
  
"You know what I think we both need? A good cup of coffee." Sarah suggested. "Why don't I drive us over the Bean Grinder and we can talk more comfortably there?"  
  
"Coffee? I'd love some." Daniel said perking up a little. "But I have a rental, why don't I meet you there?...Um, uh, but aren't you going to go in and see the Professor?"  
  
"I saw him this morning already; I can come back later tonight." Sarah assured Daniel.  
  
"Well, uh, okay then; I'll meet you there." Daniel agreed.  
  
Both old friends arrived at the campus coffee-house, one right after the other and walked inside together. Once they had been led to a booth, made their request and received their coffee, Daniel and Sarah relaxed back in there seats with sighs of relief as some of the tension and worry they had been feeling eased just a little bit with the invigorating smell of the coffee.  
  
"You know...Stephen was right, I should have come back before all of this...but...I was afraid that I wouldn't be welcome." Daniel said, sighing again and taking a healthy swallow of his coffee.  
  
"Are you joking?" Sarah asked, shocked. "Even after everything that happened, Dr. Jordon never thought any less of you. You were his best student."  
  
"Who made a fool of himself in front of the entire archeological community." Daniel countered self-depreciatingly.  
  
"He kept hoping you'd find proof, something that would shut everyone up." Sarah said.  
  
"No, he thought I was nuts." Daniel said honestly.  
  
"That's not true, why do you think it's so hard for Stephen to see you here? He's always been in your shadow, even after you left." Sarah said.  
  
"I hear his book is on the best seller's list." Daniel said, to prove to them both how little Stephen had to worry about any competition from him.  
  
"I know...he's getting a Porsche!" Sarah admitted, grinning.  
  
"Ow!" Daniel yelped playfully.  
  
"Look, I have to admit, I thought you didn't come back because of me." Sarah changed the subject to something she had been dying to get out in the open.  
  
"No that's not it." Daniel denied.  
  
"We could have ended it better than we did." Sarah continued.  
  
"Maybe..." Daniel said, not really wanting to get into that right then. "The truth is I got caught up in something incredible..."  
  
"You found something didn't you?" Sarah asked excitedly. "Something to support your theory? Tell me!" She begged but Daniel stayed silent. "Oh come on!"  
  
"I...can't." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel." Sarah said in a reproving tone and he shook his head in frustration of having opened his mouth in the first place.  
  
"Okay, let's just say that what the world knows about ancient Egypt barely scratches the surface. The truth is more...incredible than anyone imagines!" Daniel said with wonder in his voice.  
  
"Now that's the Daniel I remember!" Sarah said approvingly, but then looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. "Rats, I have a meeting to get to in twenty minutes...Daniel; will you come by the office tomorrow morning? There's something I really want to show you."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to see what you've been working on." Daniel said enthusiastically. "Ten o'clock okay?"  
  
"That'll be great, see you then; I have to run." Sarah said, throwing some money to pay for their drinks on the table, leaning down to kiss Daniel on the cheek and then hurrying out of the shop.  
  
After Sarah left the Bean Grinder, Daniel finished his excellent cup of coffee, paid the bill and then left as well. He spent the evening driving around town, remembering the years he had lived in Chicago during college, as well as his years as Dr. Jordon's research assistant. He made a few stops at some of his old haunts but found them changed; or, he wondered, was he the one who had changed so much in just three years? But finally he made his way over to his hotel, checked in and collapsed on the bed fully-clothed; it had been a long and emotionally draining day.  
  
At ten o'clock the next morning, Daniel met Sarah at the front door to the building in which Dr. Jordon's office was located and she took him upstairs. As Sarah let them into the room, Daniel looked around; not much had changed. It was a large room; crowded, floor to ceiling bookshelves ran along the wall to his left, Dr. Jordon's desk was still in the corner, next to the windows which stretched across the upper half of the outer wall in front of him. And a very large table with three inch raised sides stood in the middle of the floor, covered with Egyptian artifacts of all sorts.  
  
"Wow...all of this stuff is...great." Daniel said looking around. 'Although I've seen better specimens on a dozen different worlds.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, aren't' they great?" Sarah asked happily. "We just received them about a week ago." Her expression saddened. "But the Egyptian government has already made a formal request for their return. We've been working as hard as possible to learn as much as we can before they are taken away."  
  
"These are from the Stewart Expedition?" Daniel asked; he had been looking over the artifacts and recognized a few of them from a few articles he had read over the years.  
  
"Yes...you know the story of course." She said, but continued anyway. "The expedition uncovered all of these in 1913 but it was rumored to be cursed after all of the team members died within a year of the dig. And then the ship which was transporting all of these artifacts to the U.S. sunk off the shore of New Jersey. They only just found the wreck last month and all of these artifacts were still in their shipping crates and were brought to the museum."  
  
"Well, um, if you'd like, I could help you catalogue this stuff." Daniel offered. "I want to stay at least a few more days, until Dr. Jordon's condition is...clearer."  
  
"Sure, we'd love the help." Sarah agreed but she was distracted as she searched for something on the table.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's something missing." Sarah said, rechecking everywhere she had already looked.  
  
"You're sure?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Positive; a gold amulet of Osiris...it must be here somewhere..." She muttered but then looked up. "Daniel, I must find it."  
  
"I'll help you." Daniel said starting to search around the room.  
  
Sarah glanced over at Daniel and smiled faintly, even as she continued to search.  
  
"I was sorry that we couldn't have dinner together last night; there's so much time to catch up on." She said and Daniel winced.  
  
There was so little he could tell Sarah about what he had been up to over the past three years...and one important piece of news he should have told her yesterday as soon as they had hugged hello.  
  
Yeah...about that...um, uh, there's something I should have told you yesterday." Daniel said haltingly.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Sarah asked interested but still distracted.  
  
"I'm um, uh...married." Daniel said out of the blue.  
  
That got Sarah's attention and she stopped what she was doing completely and turned towards Daniel.  
  
"Married?" She cried out.  
  
"Um, uh, yes." Daniel said uncomfortably, but then he gained some strength by remembering how much he loved his wife and grinned. "Her name is Sha're and we've been married for almost three years."  
  
"Almost three...years?" Sarah gasped. "So you knew her before that seminar in L.A?"  
  
"Uh no...we met after I...left..." Daniel said looking down at his shoes.  
  
"But if you've been married for almost three...what was it, a case of love at first sight?" Sarah asked scornfully, unsuccessful at hiding her jealousy.  
  
"Well sort of...you see...her father gave her to me...as a - a gift. But she was gorgeous, sweet and smart and we hit it off almost right away...even before I understood that her tribe considered us husband and wife." Daniel chuckled to himself.  
  
"So where is this wife of yours...still with her...tribe? Does she even speak English?" Sarah asked unkindly.  
  
"Um, uh, yes, Sha're is visiting her father right now; she hasn't been able to return to her home for um...quite some time...and she missed him." Daniel answered as truthfully as he could, but then anger crept into his voice as he answered Sarah's accusation. "And of course Sha're can speak English...I taught her and she picked it up incredibly fast, she's very bright."  
  
"Of course, I'm sure she is." Sarah tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Daniel; it was just such a shock...you're being married and everything...I had been hoping that we..." She trailed off, unable to finish what she had been about to say; watching Daniel as his shoulders slumped in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, no...I'm afraid that couldn't happen again between us, even if Sha're and I...I can't stay here...I only came back because of Dr. Jordon." Daniel explained in his soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Yes...of course." Sarah said forcing a smile. "Well, I can't find the amulet in here. I'm going to go check a few other places..." She looked over at Daniel hesitantly. "If your offer of help still stands..." Daniel nodded. "Why don't you start working on examining these pieces?" She pointed out several. "And I'll be back in just a little bit...uh...you remember that the kitchenette is just down the hall if you want some coffee."  
  
"I remember." Daniel said; he had found a pad of paper and pencil and was already focusing on the first artifact.  
  
"Okay then..." Sarah said but when Daniel did not look up at her, she sighed and left the room.  
  
Some time later, Sarah returned, but Daniel looked up only long enough to see her dejected expression before returning to his work. Sarah found her own pad of paper and began working as well. As they progressed, she showed Daniel how the computer was set up for recording their findings and he nodded, typing away.  
  
"You weren't nearly so adept at using a computer three years ago." Sarah noted.  
  
"Yes...well I've been working with someone who is very adept...as you put it and she's taught me a lot." Daniel said smiling as he remembered Sam showing him the ins and outs of computers.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, shook her head and went back to work. They spent the day that way; taking notes on an artifact and then recording their findings on the computer and from time to time Daniel walked down to the kitchenette and brought back a cup of coffee for himself and tea for Sarah.  
  
"How is it that you seem to know so much more about all of this stuff than you did three years ago, Daniel?" Sarah asked. "You're even correcting my pronunciation of the Egyptian symbols. How can you be so sure of how they pronounced everything thousands of years ago? No one speaks this anymore."   
  
'Because Sha're and Ska'ra taught me, that's how.' Daniel thought to himself but only smiled benignly up at Sarah.  
  
Sarah, remembering that smile from earlier questions she had asked Daniel...and received no answers to, groaned in exasperation.  
  
"It's like hitting a brick wall with you sometimes, Daniel!" She exclaimed.  
  
'That's what Jack says too.' Daniel thought silently, but went back to work.  
  
Around one o'clock, Stephen came by the office to have lunch with Sarah, but when he saw Daniel he threw the deli sandwiches he had bought them, to Sarah and stomped back out, slamming the door behind him. Daniel was concerned about Stephen's attitude but knew that there was very little he could do to change it and so shrugged and accepted the bag Sarah handed to him and opened it.  
  
"Hey, pastrami; I haven't had any good pastrami in ages!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like Martinelli's deli." Sarah agreed. "But you should have been able to find some pastrami somewhere. Where have you been for the past three years, under a rock?" Sarah threw back, but Daniel had just taken a huge bite of his sandwich and could only smile around the food in his mouth.  
  
'You're getting close!' He thought to himself. 'But Cheyenne Mountain is a little larger than a rock.'  
  
The two of them made good progress through the afternoon until Sarah had to leave, to teach the one class she had scheduled that day. They said goodbye; Daniel saying that he would work for a little while longer before he went to visit Dr. Jordon and promised to lock up before he did so. Daniel was as good as his word; working for a little over an hour and then he had an idea. Of the places she had checked, Sarah had not mentioned the basement where artifacts were stored and the university museum's Curator worked. He finished the piece he was working on, closed down the computer and locked the door behind him on the way out. He found the Curator in her office and introduced himself. She seemed happy to be pulled away from whatever she had been working on and led him down to the huge storeroom.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, you know how it is, budget-cuts...I'm trying to sort things out, but there's never enough time." The Curator said. She was a short, middle aged black woman who bustled quickly before Daniel's long-legged strides.   
  
"I understand." Daniel said gently.  
  
"Now what was it you were looking for?" She asked.  
  
"Um, uh, an artifact which went missing from the Stewart Expedition." Daniel said.  
  
"The Isis jar." The Curator said, instantly.  
  
Daniel looked with interest at the woman, but then returned to the subject at hand.  
  
"Um, no...an, uh...gold amulet with ebony..." Daniel checked the paperwork he had brought with him. "Um it was numbered 14C."  
  
"That was sent up to Dr. Jordon with the rest of the artifacts; I can show you the paperwork..." The Curator said efficiently.  
  
"Um, uh, no that won't be necessary." Daniel said believing her but then his curiosity came to the fore. "What's this about an Isis jar?"  
  
"It's over here." The Curator said, heading off down the rows of shelves until she came to the one she needed. "The crate was marked incorrectly; I just found this the other day." She said, unsuccessfully trying to reach for an object on the top shelf.  
  
"Uh, this one?" Daniel asked, pointing to a canopic jar he could easily see from his extra foot of height above the small woman.  
  
"Yeah." The Curator said and Daniel brought it down and looked at it.  
  
The object was a white ceramic bottle, but where the neck should be, a woman's face and head was fashioned on top instead. She had a headdress on, with the representations of the crescent and full moons sticking out on top; the crescent was on its side, cupping the full moon. A wide Egyptian collar circled her neck; covering her shoulders as well and a sash hung down the middle of her robe, which comprised the body of the bottle.  
  
"It has this extra set of markings." The Curator pointed out the symbols which ran along the large collar. "No one's ever seen markings like that, have you?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, I have." Daniel answered and then turned to the woman beside him. "I'm going to need to do a translation." He told her and she nodded in acceptance.   
  
"Alright, if you need me, I'll be in my office cataloguing the Polynesian death-masks." She told him amiably and shuffled off.  
  
Daniel took a closer look at the markings, to make sure that he was not mistaken as to what they were, looked around to make curtain that no one was nearby and then brought out his cell-phone. He pressed the speed-dial for the SGC's base operator and waited for him to come online.  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson; I need to speak to General Hammond right away...Hi General...no, I'm still in Chicago...Dr. Jordon's holding on, but no one expects him to survive." Daniel continued briskly, burying his emotions. "General, I'm holding an Egyptian burial jar...and it has an extra set of symbols on it, which no one here has ever seen...yes, I know what they are...they're Goa'uld symbols, General...You'll have the plane prepped and waiting for me? Will you contact Sam on Antar and ask her to return? Thank you, sir. I just want to go check on Dr. Jordon briefly and then I'll be there...thanks again, General." Daniel said and hung up.  
  
Daniel debated whether or not to ask the Curator for permission to take the Isis jar out for "testing". If the artifact was what he feared it was, the museum would never get it back from the Air Force, but on the other hand he did not wish to get the lady who had been so nice and helpful to him, into trouble. So Daniel went to her office and was given permission to take the artifact out after signing the proper forms.  
  
With the Isis jar safely boxed up and hidden away in his carry-on bag, Daniel next quickly drove over to the University Hospital and made his way to David Jordon's ICU room. He was hoping to return to Chicago after taking the Goa'uld artifact to Sam for analysis, but he did not want to take the chance that he would never be able to see his old mentor again without saying goodbye to him. Daniel entered the hospital room and sat down in the chair near the bed. He thought about all of the things Professor Jordon had done for him during his short career and about what was hidden in the bag he carried...Daniel took one of the Professor's cold, limp hands in both of his and looked out the sliding glass door to make sure that no one was nearby before speaking.  
  
"I wish I could tell you about everything I've seen and done in the past three years, Professor." He looked around again and then lowered his voice. "I was right, Dr. Jordon! I found the proof I needed to prove my theory; the pyramids Are thousands of years older than anyone ever believed them to be and they Were used as landing sites for alien space craft! These aliens enslaved the ancient peoples of Earth and took them to other planets to work in their mines...there are thousands...millions of Humans living out there in space; descendants of those ancient cultures. Greek, Babylonian, Egyptian, Norse, Celtic and many others. It's - it's like watching history come alive before my very eyes! But there is a downside...there's a war going on out in space between two alien species; the group which enslaved ancient Humans and another, who have tried to watch over us and protect us...and I've been helping to fight that battle...I've seen so much...done so much!" Daniel petered off, looking around again; all clear. "I'd better go...I found something among the artifacts from the Stewart Expedition...it has to do with what I've been working on these last years and could be very dangerous, so I need to have it analyzed...I...hope to be able to come back and visit you again in a day or so..." Daniel said.  
  
He looked into the old man's eyes again...and saw them flutter weakly open just a little. Dr. Jordon was awake! Daniel stood up and bent over the man in the bed.  
  
"Dr. Jordon?...David?" Daniel asked trying to get a reaction from him and reached out to press the call button for the nurse. "Hang in there...help is coming..."  
  
A male nurse came running into the room.  
  
"He's - he's awake!" Daniel grinned as the nurse checked over his patient.  
  
Dr. Jordon managed to keep his eyes cracked open for a few seconds and then closed them with a sigh and his vital signs dropped a little. The nurse looked up and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir; but many patients will come around, be totally lucid for just a short while before...the end." The nurse warned.  
  
"But, but he's still alive right now...right?" Daniel pleaded, glancing between the nurse, Dr. Jordon and all of the monitors which surrounded him.  
  
"Yes, he's still alive, but I can't guarantee...for how much longer." The nurse said.  
  
"I understand." Daniel sighed, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around himself, trying to ease the stress he was feeling. "Listen, I don't want to leave, but I have to, it's very important that I return to my...employer...but I'll be back by tomorrow morning if I can. In the meantime, here's my card with my home, office and cell-phone numbers on it. Will you put them with Dr. Jordon's records and call me if anything else happens?"  
  
"Of course, Dr. Jackson." The nurse said, reading his name off of Daniel's card.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel said before picking up his bag and reluctantly leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back on P3X-777; Antar, a soldier came down to the training area from the Stargate chamber up in the hills and brought his superior, Michael Guerin, a note addressed to Major Samantha Carter. The training of Antarian soldiers, Earth's new allies, in Human-type hand-to-hand combat techniques was going well as Michael looked over the group, searching for Sam. Not seeing her, he waited for Ferretti the lead instructor, after O'Neill and Carter, to call for a short break before calling Teal'c over to him.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, where did Jack and Sam disappear to, they were here just a short time ago?" The Antarian general asked the Jaffa.  
  
"They said that they both had other duties to attend to and that they would return here later in the day. Why, has something occurred which they should be appraised of?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Uh, it looks like General Hammond has sent a note for Sam. I'll go look for her, but if I can't find her, I'll leave it at Beneck's house, where the two of them are staying. Will you tell Sam that, if you see her before I do?" Michael asked.  
  
"Of course, MichaelGuerin." Teal'c agreed with a grave nod of his head.  
  
"Great, see ya later." Michael said before moving off.  
  
Michael checked several different places where he thought he might find Sam Carter, but without any luck, so he headed on over to Beneck's house with the idea of leaving the General's note on the kitchen counter for Sam. Beneck's back door was unlocked and Michael entered the house with relief, figuring that he would find someone at home, to whom he could give the message. But as he stepped into the kitchen, Michael received an eyeful...Sam was sitting up on the kitchen counter and Jack was standing closely in front of her, in between Sam's spread knees and was passionately kissing her arched neck. Jack's arms were encircling Sam's slim waist and his hands had dipped inside the back of her black t-shirt to caress Sam's spine.  
  
"Oh man, you two are getting to be as bad as Daniel and Sha're, or Max and Liz!" Michael exclaimed as he turned his back on the embracing couple. "I thought you told Teal'c that you had other "Official" duties to perform?"  
  
"Uh, well I'm sure we do...and we'll get to them...eventually." Jack said dismissively.  
  
Michael turned around but the other couple had only ceased kissing, their arms still encircled each other.  
  
"Uh huh." Michael said disbelievingly.  
  
"Did you...need something, Michael?" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah; General Hammond sent you a note." Michael said, handing Sam the message.  
  
"General Hammond wants me to return to the SGC. Daniel found a Goa'uld artifact in Chicago." Sam told Jack.  
  
"Chicago? What's he doing in Chicago, I thought he was supposed to be on Abydos with Sha're?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"The General said something about Daniel's old college professor dieing...or something." Sam said squinting at the note.  
  
"Oh man...poor Daniel." Jack said sadly. "Well let's go then." Jack said, lifting Sam down from the counter.  
  
"The General only ordered me to return...sir." Sam said, kissing Jack on the cheek to soften her words. "I think it best if only I go back; it might arouse suspicion if you come with me...we knew that this would happen eventually."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't have to like it." Jack muttered, kissing Sam on the lips. "But call me if you need me...my, uh...help, that is."  
  
"Yeah...your help...I'll do that...since I'm needy for you already." Sam said before scampering out of his reach and out the back door.  
  
"Oh man, why'd she have to tell me that?" Jack groused.  
  
"Women can be evil that way." Michael said, thinking of his own fiancée, Maria DeLuca. "See ya later." He said before following Sam out the back door.  
  
Jack did not respond; his mind occupied with finding ways to survive this first hurdle in his and Sam's new relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the SGC, the Stargate opened to allow Sam Carter to come through the worm-hole.  
  
"Welcome back, Major." The General greeted her from the foot of the ramp.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sam replied. "What's this about Daniel and a Goa'uld artifact, sir?"  
  
"Let's go up to the briefing room and I'll bring you up to speed. How're things going back on Antar?" The General asked as they both walked out of the Gateroom.  
  
On the way, Sam explained the trouble they had been having with training the Anterian soldiers and then gave an edited version of how she and Jack had overcome the problem. No reason to tell Hammond how the two of them had finally admitted their mutual attraction and love for each other, while they demonstrated martial-arts techniques...each of them sweaty...and sexy as all get out. As they entered the briefing room, a sergeant was hanging up the phone.  
  
"Dr. Jackson's on his way down, sir." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant." General Hammond said, dismissing him with a nod.  
  
"So...what's going on with Daniel?" Sam asked again.  
  
"Just before he and Mrs. Jackson were due to leave for Abydos, Dr. Jackson found out that his old archeology professor...his mentor, had been in an accident and was in critical condition in a Chicago hospital. He was desperate to see Dr. Jordon before it was too late, or...to attend his funeral if he was. Dr. Jackson escorted his wife through the Stargate to Abydos and into the care of her father, Kasuf before returning to the SGC. I had arranged a flight for him and he left as soon as he could. Now...a few hours ago, he called me to tell me that he had found some sort of Egyptian artifact at the University's museum...and it had Goa'uld symbols on it. He's bringing it here and wants you to analyze it for him."  
  
"Of course, sir." Sam agreed understanding. "Hey, Daniel!" She greeted her friend as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Sam; General." Daniel greeted them, a brief smile on his face.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, could you please explain in greater detail what exactly is going on here?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel said as he placed his carry-on upon the table and opened it.  
  
Out of the bag he pulled the box containing the Isis jar and opened it in turn. He then proceeded to explain the use of canopic, or burial jars in ancient Egyptian burial ceremonies wherein the deceased's organs were removed and placed in these jars before the body was mummified. But, Daniel explained the Stewart Expedition had found no sarcophagus...so what was in this jar?  
  
"These Goa'uld symbols say 'Hako Kra Kera'k Shree', which means 'banished to oblivion'...I should have double-checked with Teal'c, but I'm reasonably sure that I'm correct." Daniel explained. "The Egyptian hieroglyphs on the sash identify the jar as belonging to Isis, who was the Egyptian mother-goddess."  
  
"A Goa'uld?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"That's possible, see Isis was a consort of Osiris, supposedly the first Pharaoh of Egypt and according to legend he was placed in a magic box and dropped into the Nile by his brother, Seth." Daniel explained.  
  
"Now there's a name I recognize." General Hammond said remembering SG-1's run-in with the Goa'uld only a few months before.  
  
"The Goa'uld symbols indicate that Isis and Osiris suffered some sort of punishment or...banishment." Daniel continued.  
  
"Where to?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Daniel admitted.  
  
"Major, I want the contents analyzed." General Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said.  
  
"Uh, now I'd be careful if I were you. For all we know it could be some sort of Goa'uld booby-trap left behind by Osiris as a means of revenge. Also, it's...it's cursed, so..." Daniel petered off.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Daniel." Sam said as she picked up the jar and left to take it up to her lab.  
  
"General, there's something else." Daniel said. "The inventory of the Stewart Expedition lists two jars."  
  
"Can you find the other one?" Hammond asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, I can try; I was going to head back to Chicago tonight." Daniel answered. "But before I go...there is one more thing I should tell you..." Daniel admitted. "Um, uh, before I flew back here, I stopped in to see Dr. Jordon. He was much the same; unconscious, barely holding onto life and I...I found myself telling him something about what I've been up to for the last three years. I thought it was safe; he was unconscious, dieing and no one else was nearby, but then...he woke up for a few minutes."  
  
"WHAT?" The General bellowed.  
  
"His eyes opened up; they were perfectly clear and it looked as though he were perfectly conscious, lucid. I...think he may have heard everything I said, General." Daniel said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh of course he did." Hammond said irritably.  
  
"But, but he lost consciousness just a few minutes later and the nurse I called in said that a lot of terminal patients do that, before...before they...die. Sir, I don't even know if he'll still be alive when I return." Daniel said, all but pleading.  
  
"Very well, Doctor, but Dr. Jordon will need to be watched...I'll make the arrangements." Hammond said grudgingly. "Just don't go telling anyone else our secrets, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir...um, uh...no, sir...thank you General." Daniel stammered before scurrying out the door.  
  
Daniel returned to Chicago and went to his hotel to crash for a few hours. But then unable to sleep very well with uncomfortable thoughts and memories flying around in his brain and no beloved Sha're to sooth him, Daniel got up out of bed to face the day. It was six-thirty, but the Curator had told him that she usually started work between seven-thirty and eight o'clock, while the building was mostly empty and quiet, so he showered, dressed and had breakfast before driving over to the museum to speak to her.  
  
When Daniel arrived and was let in by the security guard, he found the storeroom in total darkness and the lights did not come on when he flipped the switches by the door a few times. Years ago, Daniel had known that a flashlight was always kept in a toolbox, on the table by the door and by the light coming in from the hallway behind him, could see that the toolbox was still there. He opened it and found the flashlight inside; switched it on and saw that it still shown brightly. Obviously someone kept it filled with fresh batteries for just such an eventuality. Daniel started walking down the aisle trying to remember if he had ever seen the circuit-box down there. Suddenly though, he felt more than saw something or someone dash in front of him.  
  
"Hello? Anyone down here?" He called out, but no one responded.   
  
Daniel figured he had been in one too many old temples and that his imagination was playing tricks on him. He walked on, but then he saw a shadow in front of him again and shown his flashlight in that direction again.  
  
"Stephen!" Daniel exclaimed as the flashlight picked out the form of is old colleague. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Stephen asked as well, ignoring Daniel's same question.  
  
"I asked first." Daniel reminded him. 'And why didn't you answer me when I called out?' He thought to himself. 'Funny that Stephen didn't find the flashlight, what did he think he was doing, stumbling around in the dark?'  
  
"I work here, Daniel, which is more than I can say for you." Stephen said and then relented a little. "I was...looking for the circuit breaker."  
  
"Um, uh, yeah...I wanted to speak to the Curator, she told me that she's often in her office by now." Daniel said as both men set off to find the circuit breaker, Daniel in the lead with his flashlight.  
  
"I don't think she's here yet, all of the lights were out when I arrived here." Stephen said. "Why did you want to speak to her?"  
  
"Um, uh, two artifacts are missing from the Stewart Expedition." Daniel answered.  
  
"Nothing's missing form the Expedition." Stephen contradicted.  
  
"An Osiris jar..." Daniel began, but Stephen interrupted him.  
  
"Destroyed in the explosion." He said.  
  
"Really? Oh, uh, what about a gold amulet of Osiris with ebony..." Daniel asked and Stephen interrupted him again, but did not answer his question.  
  
"Daniel, if you're looking to get back together with Sarah that's your business; I really couldn't care less, but I do have a problem with you coming here and involving yourself in my work!" Stephen said angrily. 'And you don't need to know where the amulet is...or what I believe it's used for.' He thought to himself venomously.  
  
"Don't you mean Dr. Jordon's work?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No! My work! Sarah and I are Dr. Jordon's assistants; you haven't been involved since you walked out on him." Stephen all but yelled.  
  
"I didn't walk out on him; I was...trying to protect him." Daniel countered.  
  
"You mean you distanced yourself in order to spare him the embarrassment of being associated with you. Daniel, you really should not have come back." Stephen said.  
  
Daniel did not reply; he found the circuit breaker and switched it back on and the lights overhead flickered to life.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get into this with you right now, but you need my help." Daniel said.  
  
"Why? Do you think there're aliens involved?" Stephen sneered.  
  
Just then, the large freight elevator came to a rest in front of them and both Stephen and Daniel could see the body of the Curator laying there, through the wooden slats which made up the elevator door.  
  
"Oh my God!" Stephen exclaimed before hurrying away. "Gotta call the Police."  
  
The Police came and questioned both men, but Daniel was shocked to hear Stephen trying to shift suspicion onto him.  
  
"He disappeared off the face of the Earth for three years, but he returned in a suspiciously short time after Dr. Jordon's accident...or was it an accident? I'm beginning to wonder...artifacts are missing and a dead body shows up...ask Dr. Jackson where he was last night, why don't you?"  
  
In the end, Daniel was taken to Police headquarters for questioning. He was not arrested but he was given the chance to make one phone call anyway. Instead of calling a lawyer, Daniel called the General and reported this new set of circumstances. General Hammond huffed in irritation, but then assured Daniel that he would "rattle a few cages" and that he would be released as soon as possible. Daniel was taken into an interrogation room and told to sit down at the table in the middle of the floor while two police officers stood facing him from the other side of the table.  
  
"So, Dr. Jackson, what kind of doctor are you anyway?" One cop asked.  
  
"I have a Ph.D. in archeology." Daniel answered readily enough, but did not mention his other two Ph.D.s in anthropology and linguistics; no need to intimidate them with his intellect, as Jack would say.  
  
"And where were you last night from six o'clock in the evening, when the security guard let you out of the building, to seven-thirty this morning, when he let you back in?" Cop-two asked.  
  
"I flew to Colorado Springs last evening and returned several hours later." Daniel answered.  
  
"Why did you fly to Colorado Springs, Doctor?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"I live there." Daniel answered.  
  
"Yeah, but why did you fly there and then return here in time to enter the University Museum, just over twelve hours later?" Cop-two asked.  
  
"There was something I had to do." Daniel answered.  
  
"And what was that important thing you needed to do?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"I...needed to speak to my superior." Daniel answered but winced inside. This situation was spiraling downwards quickly.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a telephone, Doctor?" Cop-two asked sarcastically. "Just who is your superior?"  
  
"Major General George Hammond." Daniel said.  
  
"You're in the Army?" Cop-one asked disbelieving.  
  
"Air Force; I'm a civilian consultant." Daniel corrected automatically...man, he had been around Jack too long, he thought.  
  
"What does an archeologist do for the Air Force?" Cop-two asked and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut; they were not going to like his answer.  
  
"That's...classified." Daniel said opening his eyes and looking up at the two officers. Yeah, they were getting angry.  
  
"Classified? What kind of game are you playing here, Jackson? We're talking about a murder here!" Cop-one shot off.  
  
"I realize that and I'm sorry, but what I do for the Air Force is a matter of national security." Daniel said firmly.  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell us what air-base you work at and we'll call that General Hammond ourselves." Cop-two challenged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but where I work is even more highly classified than what I do there. And it wouldn't help you to call General Hammond; he wouldn't tell you anything anyway and once he had your names, you'd be in more trouble than you could believe. That might come to pass anyway, since the General is who I called first thing anyway." Daniel said.  
  
The two police officers hid their worry behind disdain and retreated, telling Daniel that they were going to let him "think things through for a while and get his priorities straight" before he was led back to a holding-cell and pushed inside.  
  
"So, uh, guys, did you ever get around to asking Stephen Raynar where he was last night?" Daniel managed to ask before the cell door was locked and the two officers left him alone.  
  
Daniel was relieved to see that he was not sharing his cell with anyone else and lay down on the thin mattress. 'Hmm, better than anything the Goa'uld provide anyway.' He thought silently as he made himself comfortable; trusting in the General to get him out soon.  
  
Indeed, as soon as General Hammond had hung up his call from Daniel, he picked up the handset to his red phone; his direct link to the White House and the President of the United States. He was put through immediately and explained the situation to his good friend and Commander-in-Chief. The President promised to help and the General hung up.  
  
In the Oval Office, the President thought about Dr. Jackson. They had never met, but he felt as if he knew the brilliant young man anyway. He and the Secretary of Defense pored over every mission report from SG-1 as if they were the best block-buster, action-adventure novels they had ever read...and every word was true. Then a bad memory came to him, he was still kicking himself over allowing Senator Kinsey to talk him into closing down the SGC...and how Daniel Jackson had almost paid the ultimate price to save this country, hell the entire world. If it had not been for there being an alien sarcophagus on board that mother-ship, Dr. Jackson would have died...permanently.  
  
He shook the awful memories away; Daniel Jackson and the rest of SG-1 had saved the world that time and many times since...and Senator Kinsey was out of his hair, having voluntarily (and inexplicably) transferred himself out of his position, overseeing the SGC's budget. The President picked up his phone and asked his secretary to get him the Governor of Illinois. And the phone calls continued; from the President of the United States, to the Governor of Illinois, to the Mayor of Chicago, to the Chief of Police and finally to Captain Miller, head of the precinct in which Daniel was being held. Two hours after the police officers had left Daniel to stew in his cell, Captain Miller called them into his office.  
  
"Men, you're going to have to release Dr. Jackson and I advise you to be very polite to him when you do." Captain Miller told them.  
  
"What? No, sir! Jackson has refused to answer any of the important questions we asked him. You can't believe the classified and matter-of-national-security-crap he tried to throw at us." Cop-one exclaimed.  
  
"Did you even bother to check out his claim of flying to Colorado Springs, yesterday?" The Captain asked the officers.  
  
"What? Cap'n how'd you know that's what he claimed?" Cop-two asked, getting a sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
"I'll take your reply to mean 'no', you did not follow procedure by checking out his story." Miller said as he pulled forward two pieces of paper. "Medical Examiner's preliminary report says that several bricks from the elevator shaft came loose and fell into the freight elevator; he believes that one of them hit the Curator, killing her instantly; it was a freak accident...And that is what I've already told the Press. But here's more, the ME figured the time of death as being between 9 pm and midnight. Dr. Jackson boarded a private Air Force flight at seven thirty last night and returned in the same private Air Force jet early this morning at three." The Captain glanced up at his two officers, face blank and waited for them to respond.  
  
"Where...where did you find that information, Captain? I doubt we could have tracked him down on a private flight even if we had eight hours." Cop-one asked.  
  
"I received a phone call..." Miller glanced at his watch. "...twenty-two minutes ago...from the Chief of Police. He had received a call from the Mayor...who had received a call from the Governor. Care to guess who called him?"  
  
"Jackson said that he did call a General Hamock...Hanlan...or something..." Cop-two mumbled.  
  
"Not even the Joint Chiefs could call up a state's governor and request that a suspect be set free." Miller reminded them sarcastically. "Only the Pres-i-dent can do that!" He barked. "Now, take this paperwork and release Dr. Jackson...right away. And make sure that you're extremely polite to him when you do!"  
  
The two officers released Daniel who only said "thanks" to them as they returned his belongings and left.  
  
"Who'd a thought a geek would have such high-up friends?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"It's like they been saying for years; 'the geeks will inherit the Earth'." Cop-two reminded his partner and they both nodded.  
  
Daniel managed to arrive back at the University just in time to follow Sarah into the building; he could hardly believe that it was only nine thirty, so much had already happened that morning. Sarah had brought the newspaper and there was a brief story in it already about the Curator's death.  
  
"The Police are now saying...to the Press at least...that the Curator suffered a fatal blunt-trauma to the skull." Daniel said after reading the story.  
  
"They don't think that you had anything..." Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"No, they don't think that...now...but of course Stephen did everything he could to make them suspect me and take me in for questioning, but fortunately, I know...a few people." Daniel smiled to himself. 'Thank you General, Mr. President.' He thought to himself. "Anyway, they found some bricks at the bottom of the freight-elevator shaft and they think that they may have come from the wall above...a freak accident." Daniel finished.  
  
"You know, the papers are saying that the Curse of the Mummy strikes again...first with Dr. Jordon, although he wasn't killed...outright..." Sarah said fluttering her gossip column.  
  
"Well the Stewart expedition never found a mummy in the first place, so I don't know where they're getting all that." Daniel said, in deep thought.  
  
"It's just their way of selling papers." Sarah replied.  
  
"Mmm...do you have pictures of the Osiris jar; the one that was destroyed in the explosion?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, here." Sarah handed him a set showing both the Osiris and Isis jars.  
  
"Hmmm, I can't make out the inscription around the collar." Daniel said.  
  
"We were unable to identify the symbols, but Dr. Jordon copied them down in his note book." Sarah said handing it to Daniel. "Those markings are unlike anything we've ever seen before. They're not Egyptian."  
  
"No they're not Egyptian." Daniel agreed, wincing inwardly; he was straying onto dangerous ground again.  
  
"So what are they?" Sarah asked.  
  
"What are they?" Daniel repeated not wanting to have to tell Sarah.  
  
"You know? How?" Sarah asked, bewildered.  
  
"Let's just say I can't really go into that right now, but this is really important. Did Dr. Jordon do any kind of preliminary tests on the jar?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No not that I know of, but he kept all his lab results on his computer." Sarah said.  
  
She sat down at the desk and booted up the computer. After a few minutes of tapping away at the keys, she looked up at Daniel with a frown on her face.  
  
"Something's wrong; Dr. Jordon's files are gone. Everything's wiped clean, including his e-mail account!" Sarah said working frantically.  
  
"Do you keep back ups?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not here either." Sarah said and typed some more, searching for something. "But there might be...found something! The computer hadn't written over the space where the files used to be yet, so I was able to retrieve them. The Professor received one message on the night of the accident. Well, I'm guessing he never got around to reading it." Sarah said, triumphantly.  
  
"That's the results of the carbon-dating analysis on the ebony portion of item 14C." Daniel said, reading over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"The missing amulet." Sarah said, nodding as she opened the e-mail and read it. "Oh my...Daniel, it's over ten-thousand years old! This means you were right all along!" Sarah exclaimed grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Daniel admitted reluctantly. 'We're on Very soft ground now.' He grimaced to himself.  
  
"The Egyptian civilization must be thousands of years older than we've ever assumed!" Sarah rattled on in her amazement and Daniel winced once more.  
  
"Sarah, you can't...tell anyone about this." He warned and she goggled up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is exactly the evidence you've been looking for! This completely validates your theories!" Sarah exclaimed as if Daniel somehow did not understand this.  
  
"Look, all we have are the results of one carbon-dating on a missing artifact." Daniel said, trying to calm down Sarah's reaction.  
  
"So we can contact the technician who performed the analysis." Sarah said, undaunted, but when she turned back to the computer screen she gasped.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, bending to read over her shoulder again.  
  
"Dr. Jordon wasn't the only one to get these results...Stephen received them as well."  
  
"Oh...man..." Daniel groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to have to make some calls and check some things out. I'll see you later."  
  
"Daniel!" Sarah called after him in disbelief and outrage as he opened the office door to leave. Daniel stopped and glanced around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, but there's some stuff I have to do; it's really important. I'll return when I can." Daniel apologized before letting the office door close behind him.  
  
Daniel went out to sit in is car, where he felt he could have some privacy and pulled out his cell-phone.  
  
"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson; can I speak to General Hammond, please?" Daniel asked the SGC's base operator.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, this is Hammond; I'm glad you called, I have the report from Major Carter and Dr. Fraser on the artifact you brought us and it doesn't look good."  
  
"Things aren't great here either, sir, but what did Sam and Janet find out? ...Oh by the way, thank you very much for getting me out of jail!"  
  
"It was a pleasure, son, for myself and the President to help you out...but we'd better get down to business." The General said pulling forward Sam's report. "Major Carter MRIed the artifact and found a Goa'uld symbiote inside. She believes that the jar was in fact some sort of stasis chamber which kept the symbiote alive over thousands of years."  
  
"The Goa'uld was still alive inside that jar? General...!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"No, Doctor, the symbiote was dead when Dr. Fraser dumped it out of the jar, but she believes that it only died recently, when the seal on the jar was broken at some point; perhaps in transport." The General told him. "So, what's happening at your end?"  
  
"General, the gold Osiris amulet is still unaccounted for and since whoever took it stole nothing else..." Daniel began.  
  
"...You believe that this amulet is some sort of Goa'uld device, Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I - yes, I do, General. Carbon dating puts the amulet as being ten thousand years old, but the report was sent to Stephen Raynar as well as to Dr. Jordon; whom Sarah thinks never saw the message. But I believe that Stephen did and with the way he's been acting ever since I returned, I think he bears watching."  
  
"Done; what about Sarah Gardner?" The General asked.  
  
"Um, well she's very curious and rather hurt that I won't confide in her, but I think she'll be okay, but..." Daniel broke off as a thought came to him.   
  
"What is it, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked; he could all but feel the waves of anxiety coming off of Daniel even though they were separated by hundreds of miles.  
  
"Stephen was the one who told me that the Osiris jar was destroyed in the explosion...what if...it wasn't? What if the Goa'uld inside took over Stephen? What if the explosion in the lab wasn't an accident?" Daniel asked out loud.  
  
"Why wouldn't the Goa'uld have tried to finish the job of killing Dr. Jordon in that case?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"He is trying to hide his existence, so he made the explosion appear to be an accident. No one expects Dr. Jordon to live and...Osiris...would be trying to gather information and find a way...back to...Egypt? General, Stephen, I mean Osiris may try to return to the temple where his canopic jar and the other artifacts, were found. He may even have some sort of Goa'uld weapons or a space craft hidden there." Daniel said.  
  
"...And the Goa'uld would only need to reveal himself by killing Dr. Jordon if the Professor woke up before Osiris could get away." The General answered his own question before following up on what Daniel had just told him. "I can order a detail from the nearest airbase to protect Dr. Jordon if necessary and I'll have a watch put on Dr. Raynar and any flights to Egypt." He promised.  
  
"Thank you, General." Daniel said. "I'm going to take another look down in the museum storeroom. Sam gave me a scanner which will detect naquada. I know it's a long shot, but maybe I'll be able to find another Goa'uld artifact among all the other stuff. Will you let me know if you find anything out about Stephen?"  
  
"Of course; and you call me if you find anything also." General Hammond agreed before they both hung up.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, General Hammond called back; Daniel put the latest artifact he had been testing back on the shelf and then answered his cell.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, this is Hammond. We just traced Dr. Raynar to a flight bound for Cairo. He has a three hour head start, but I've ordered the fasted jet I had available to come and pick you up. If we move quickly on this, you may even catch up with him before he reaches the temple. Be at the airport in two hours to catch the flight."  
  
"Have you recalled Jack and Teal'c from Antar?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's no time; Major Carter and Dr. Fraser have already left the SGC for the airbase and besides, we have to keep this a low-profile operation. I've notified the Egyptian government so you can be taken straight through Customs with your weapons; just handguns and a tranquilizer gun Dr. Fraser will brief you on in route, but otherwise we can't afford to attract too much attention to ourselves." The General explained. "One more thing, Doctor; the technician who did the carbon-dating was found dead just a short while ago." The General told him.   
  
"I understand, General." Daniel said, glancing down at this watch and trying to think positive thoughts. "That gives me a few more minutes to check out a few more artifacts down here before I'll have to check out of my hotel and make it to the airport."  
  
"Very well, Godspeed, Dr. Jackson." Hammond said before they hung up.  
  
Daniel had just started scanning the artifacts again when he heard someone come down the stairs to the storeroom and hid the device in his back pocket.  
  
"Daniel? There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sarah said as she came into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just doing a little extra research." Daniel replied, trying to sound casual.  
  
"I went to Stephen's place and he's gone. He packed up everything and left." Sarah said.  
  
"I know." Daniel said flatly, glancing down at this watch.  
  
"You think he stole the amulet don't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes." Daniel said, looking anywhere but at Sarah.  
  
"To stop your theories from being proven correct?" Sarah asked concerned.   
  
'Yeah like "publish or perish" is all I have to think about right now.' Daniel thought sarcastically to himself. He had been around Jack too long. But instead he said. "It's possible...Anyway I have to find him."  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you." Sarah said decisively.  
  
"No...no, it's too dangerous." Daniel countered emphatically.  
  
"We're talking about Stephen, here." Sarah reminded Daniel.  
  
"Sarah, there have been two deaths already..." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"Two?" Sarah asked aghast.  
  
"They found the body of the technician that did the carbon-dating on the amulet." Daniel told her.  
  
"Daniel, I know Stephen; he may be capable of a lot of things but he's no murderer." Sarah said.  
  
"Well, you might not know him as well as you think you do...at least...not anymore." Daniel said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, let me guess; you can't explain, right?" Sarah exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Sarah..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Well what do you expect, Daniel? You show up after three years, but you can't say where you've been! You've this mysterious ability to read this ancient language nobody's ever seen before but you can't explain how! Then when we finally find the evidence to vindicate you to the entire archeological community you want to cover it up! What's going on? This is me, Daniel." Sarah said, hurt showing through her anger.  
  
"I know." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"Then why can't you trust me? What have you been doing for the past three years?" Sarah pleaded.  
  
"I want to tell you, Sarah. Really I do; believe me; I wish you could see some of the things I've seen. But the world is not ready to know. Not yet." Daniel said, begging for understanding.  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell the world, I'm asking you to tell me. This is my life's work, too Daniel. So you're working for the government, or what?" Sarah asked but he only looked down at his shoes. "Daniel!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Daniel exclaimed; hating this situation he was in.  
  
"You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" Sarah asked resignedly.  
  
"Yes." Daniel said, baldly.  
  
"I think Stephen was right; you never should have come back." Sarah shot back before running out of the room.  
  
After Sarah stormed out of the room, Daniel glanced at his watch, winced at the time and left as well. He was running late and would have no time to check in on Dr. Jordon's condition, but held to the hope that the hospital would have called him if anything had changed in regards to his mentor's condition. Daniel picked up his luggage from his hotel room, checked out and was on his way to the airport in good time, but freeway traffic was against him and he barely made it to the airport, turned his rental in and arrived at the gate which handled private flights, on time.  
  
"Daniel, great you made it." Sam said as her teammate settled into a seat across from her and Janet in the comfortable cabin area.  
  
"Wow, the General wasn't kidding when he said we had to move fast." Daniel said as the hatch was secured and the plane immediately moved back away from the gangway; ready to taxi back out to the runway and take off again. "Will we have enough fuel to make it all the way to Cairo?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"We're scheduled to meet up with a refueling tanker somewhere over the Atlantic; it's faster." Sam said casually.  
  
"Uh, huh." Daniel said still uncertain.  
  
"Relax Daniel; these guys have refueled in mid-air many times. So have I." Sam said, referring to the pilot and co-pilot up front as well as her experience as a combat pilot.  
  
"Oh-kay." Daniel said, relaxing just a little. "So, can you bring me up to speed on the latest? General Hammond said something about our only carrying handguns and a tranquilizer gun...no zats?"  
  
"We can't carry alien technology outside of the SGC, Daniel; you should know that. Besides, our weapons always have better luck against Goa'uld personal-shields. But we do have something new; Janet has synthesized a Goa'uld tranquilizer for us." Sam explained.  
  
The plane had already taxied out and taken off by then, so Sam got up and opened up a storage locker. Out of a duffle she pulled a tranquilizer rifle and a case of darts.  
  
"As I recall you checked out with high marks using one of these?" Sam said as she handed the rifle over to Daniel who checked it out.  
  
"Yeah, I know how to use it pretty well." Daniel said modestly. He always scored higher when using weapons which were not designed to kill someone...right away, such as tranquilizers and zats.  
  
"These darts are filled with a substance I synthesized from a liquid I found within the Isis jar." Janet explained. "Sam and I believe that Isis was drugged with this stuff while still inside her host. It's the only explanation for how someone could have taken Isis, involuntarily, according to the legend you told Sam...out of her host and placed her in that jar. Then the rest of the space inside was filled with the tranquilizer-liquid to keep the symbiote dormant."  
  
"You see, the jar looks like an ordinary ceramic container on the outside, but inside is a highly advanced...stasis chamber, which gives off a mild electrical current, which could keep the symbiote alive and yet asleep for thousands of years!" Sam finished and Daniel nodded, trying to take it all in.  
  
"We're hoping to take the symbiote alive with the dart-gun, so that it can be removed from Stephen Raynar without harming either one of them..." Janet explained.  
  
"But General Hammond ordered that Goa'uld and host were to be neutralized, killed if necessary." Sam added seriously.  
  
"Yeah...I know the risks." Daniel assured them.  
  
The long flight was taken up with Daniel refreshing his memory on firing the dart-gun and telling Sam and Janet everything that had happened in Chicago. The plane was indeed refueled over the Atlantic and Daniel was allowed into the cockpit to watch. They rested and ate and then took turns changing into fresh clothing, yet not uniforms, designed for desert travel; white T-shirts, sand-colored, long-sleeved shirts and pants, desert boots, wide brimmed hats and goggles...and sun-block everywhere in between.  
  
The rifle, their automatic pistols and gun-belts were all secured within a duffle bag and Janet's medical supplies and emergency rations were secured inside a second one. When they landed the three of them were met by a high-ranking government official and escorted past Customs and out to where a four-wheel-drive desert-ready truck was parked and waiting for them. More supplies were already loaded in back under tarps; they saw as Daniel got in behind the wheel with Janet beside him and Sam jumping in, to sit in the back. Daniel double-checked the map, along with Janet, who would navigate for him and they were off. The official had informed them that Stephen Raynar had come through Customs but had been allowed to pass through unchallenged as instructed. The-powers-that-be had not wished to precipitate a stand-off between the unprepared Egyptian military and an angry Goa'uld...in a public airport.  
  
They drove for mile after sandy mile; hour after scorching hour; the women enduring the heat, sand and bumpy drive as they had been trained to do, keeping their hats and sunglasses securely on, while Daniel soaked up the sun. He was hatless and only used his goggles when necessary, enjoying the blessed dry heat which he had grown up with, while traveling with his parents all over Egypt; from dig to dig and then returned to during university-sponsored expeditions and the glorious year he had spent on Abydos with Sha're.  
  
"Almost there." Janet said looking at the map. "Maybe thirty minutes more."  
  
Meanwhile, Stephen Raynar was just about to pull up to a mostly buried temple; flat roofed and thickly walled, out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but sand dunes to see for miles. All through his long flight and then the drive out over the desert, he had been keeping his extreme envy of Daniel Jackson, almost an hatred alive within his heart; prodding at it like one does with a loose tooth...Daniel Jackson; Dr. Jordon's golden-boy-who-could-do-no-wrong. Even three years of slavish devotion to the older man had not brought him to the level of trust and respect which Jackson had held, seemingly without any effort at all in the Professor's heart. And now he was back; all concerned and worried about Dr. Jordon, cozying up with Sarah...And poking his nose into Stephen's research, where it did not belong. Daniel-damn-Jackson was not the only Egyptologist who knew his way around a pyramid. All Jackson had were a bunch of unproven theories; it was he, Stephen who had figured out what the amulet truly was...not Jackson, not Dr. Jordon...Stephen Raynar had and here he was, on his way to the temple from where he would turn the entire archeological community upside down. He would turn Jackson's unfounded theories into fact and claim the credit for himself. Jackson might have begun this race at super-speed, but he had hit a brick wall somewhere during the last three years; no new research grants, no publications, not a word from Dr. Daniel Jackson...and now here came Stephen Raynar, sprinting over the finish line to fame.  
  
Stephen arrived at the temple and entered; a grin of wonder, excitement and self-satisfaction spread across his face as he looked around at the interior, shining his flashlight over the walls, floor and ceiling. The air was stuffy, but wonderfully cool; with only the front door and a hole in the ceiling to give light and ventilation. Stephen unslung the nap-sack from his back and from inside the bag, he pulled an object wrapped in cloth; carefully pulled back the folds of the material and gazed down as the golden Osiris amulet glittered in the sunlight coming in through the door. It showed Osiris; his face in profile, wearing an Egyptian crown and false-beard of kingship. Around his neck was a wide collar, he was holding the crook and flail and an ankh hung down over his chest. The ebony, which had been carbon-dated was in the form of a ring and made up the body of the amulet.   
  
Stephen had pondered and obsessed over this amulet as much as Sarah and Dr. Jordon had studied and treasured the Osiris jar...until suddenly it had come to him that this amulet must be more than just a piece of jewelry. Out of the blue, the idea had come to him that this was some sort of key and that the only way he was going to find any answers was for him to travel here, to the temple where the amulet had originally been found, so long ago.  
  
But then the accident had occurred with Dr. Jordon; good thing he had taken the amulet out of the lab that night or it would have been blown to pieces only an hour later. Too bad the old man had been hurt though, Stephen thought. Although he would be in deep trouble if Jordon survived and realized that he had stolen the golden treasure...Unlikely though, according to all of the doctors.  
  
Stephen looked up from the golden glitter of the amulet and saw what appeared to be an altar, built up against the back wall of the temple. There was a fresco over the altar, lit from above, which depicting Isis and Osiris, facing each other. With thoughts of glory, fame and riches streaking through Stephen's imagination, he walked over to the altar and inspected it. He saw a small golden circle protruding from the altar and realized that the ebony circle on the amulet would fit over it. He reached out, placed the amulet to fit over the circle and gasped when the altar began to move. The back half of the central portion of the two-step altar slid upward and a light turned on from within. The opened section contained what looked to Stephen as rank upon rank of shelves made up of square pieces of glass, stuck horizontally into slots in the back of the altar-wall. On one of these shelves lay a strange artifact; a strip of gold; fashioned to coil around someone's wrist, with golden fingertips attached by thin chain and a large red jewel, smoothly rounded, set into the middle of this strange-looking glove, where someone's palm would be.   
  
Stephen reached out to pick up the artifact, but never got the chance to try it on. All of a sudden he heard something behind him and turned to see what it was. A hand clutched him by the throat and then threw him backwards until he thudded loudly against the wall behind him. The metallic-glove-thingy had been torn from his hand before he was thrown and now in the shadowy interior of the temple, all Stephen could see of his attacker was the golden hand coming closer...and the red jewel beginning to glow.  
  
With the strength born of a desperate need to escape, Stephen managed to get back up to his feet and tried to get past the shadowy form, but he made it only a few yards when a force spun him around to face his attacker and then it was as if a truck hit him squarely in the ribs and stomach; he felt several ribs crack and was thrown into the air again to land painfully on the floor several yards from where he had been standing. The figure drew closer, but Stephen could barely see it through the haze of pain and the dark clouds which were floating over his vision.  
  
"Where is Isis? Where is my queen?" A deep, hollow-sounding voice asked from above. "Where is the Chap-ai?" It demanded.  
  
"Don't...know...what...you're...talkin'...'bout." Stephen said, hissing sharply when inhaling made pain stab through his lungs. "Isis...'s myth." He said last before succumbing to unconsciousness.  
  
"Pity...these Human bodies are as fragile as ever..." Osiris murmured to himself as he moved back into the shadows, fairly certain that someone else would come looking for Stephen Raynar sooner or later...perhaps even his host's former lover, Daniel Jackson.  
  
Time blurred for Stephen as he lay on the cool temple floor; his thoughts switching between crystal clarity and foggy confusion as he rode out the pain in his ribs and abdomen. This creature who had attacked him was hiding in the shadows, seemingly waiting for someone else to come after him, but Stephen knew that no one would. No one knew where he had gone and even if they figured it out and were curious enough to follow after him, he figured that it would be days...or even weeks before they did...and...they would find his body because he was going to die here, he thought, without emotion; nothing could get past the icy shock which was trying to swamp his brain, as yet. So much for trying to steel Daniel's glory; look where his theories had brought both of them. Daniel laughed out of academia and himself dieing alone in a forgotten tomb, how appropriate.  
  
But then, just a few minutes later, a noise filtered through the air towards Stephen's ear...could that be a...car engine? His mind warred between calling out for help and warning whomever was out there, not to come into the temple; that it was a trap, but no sound of entreaty or warning passed through his lips: Stephen could not muster the energy to do more than moan.  
  
Now he was hearing the faintest sounds of shifting sand near the doorway and then three figures moved down the steps; plastering themselves to the sides. They were back-lit and all he could see was that there were three of them; two were tall and one was short; two of them were wearing hats and...they were all armed. Two of the figures were carrying guns, while the other had a riffle; his sidearm holstered at his hip. The figures moved into the temple, checking out every corner and the ceiling with their flashlights; their guns ready. One of the tall guys passed his light over the ground where he lay and gasping, ran over to him.   
  
"It's Stephen!" The man called out and to his dismay, Stephen recognized Daniel's voice.  
  
But what a changed Daniel from the man he had ridiculed years ago and as recently as yesterday, back in Chicago. This Daniel carried a riffle and looked as though he knew how to use it, as well as looking comfortable with the holster strapped to his hip and leg. The other two people came forward; the tall blond...woman? ...surveyed him intently.  
  
"I don't sense anything, he's not a Goa'uld." She said before backing off to keep an eye out for any danger around her and her team-mates; her flashlight and gun systematically searching the interior of the temple.  
  
'What did That mean?' Stephen wondered as he tried to find the strength to ask, but could not.  
  
The third figure, also a woman, moved in quickly, knelt beside him and gently probed and examined him; he moaned.  
  
"Easy Stephen, she's a doctor." Daniel told him as he patted his shoulder.  
  
'Why are you being so nice to me, Daniel?' Stephen asked silently. 'You must know what I've done...if I were in your place, I'd be spitting in your eye right about now.'  
  
But then the urge to confess what he had done inexplicably overcame Stephen and he summoned up the strength to speak.  
  
"...Took am'let...figured...was a key...want'd to make...disc'vry...s'ry." Stephen's strength gave out and his vision grayed out for a moment, but then came back.  
  
"Stephen, did you open the jar; the Osiris jar?" Daniel was asking him urgently.  
  
"N-no." Stephen managed to say. 'What were they talking about?' He wondered again.  
  
"He's bleeding internally; we need to get him out of here." Janet said, standing up to reach for some of her supplies.  
  
"Stephen, who did this to you?" Daniel asked; half urgency, half concern.  
  
Stephen tried to concentrate; to find the strength to speak, but could only stare over Daniel's shoulder at what...who was coming forward out of the shadows. He tried to warn Daniel using his eyes; glancing back and forth, but the creature came forward too quickly.  
  
"I did." The low, echoing voice of a Goa'uld said from behind them.  
  
Daniel spun to his feet and Janet, who was already standing, turned and instinctively took several steps away from her patient, hoping to draw the Goa'uld away from him. Sam also turned and gasped.  
  
"Sarah?!" Daniel cried out in shock and pain. Here was someone else he had cared about, drawn into the Goa'uld abyss; and taken to be host to the parasite inside her.  
  
Sam and Janet's training clicked in; Sam raised the pistol she had never put down while Janet quickly drew hers out of the holster and began firing. Sarah, who was now host to Osiris, lifted her arm and the hand-device, the golden glove with the red jewel in the center, fired back an invisible wave of energy, which sent Sam and Janet hurtling through the air. Jack's voice screamed inside Daniel's head for him to lift, aim and fire his rifle, holding the tranquilizer-dart...Not to pay attention to what was happening anywhere else around him...just Focus and fire. Daniel did so and while Osiris' attention was caught by the bullets shooting towards him, the slower, almost silently fired dart flew through the air and imbedded itself in Sarah's slim neck.  
  
Stephen fought to stay conscious as this creature that looked like Sarah turned on Daniel. He saw it; this mixture of his colleague and some other dark force, flash its eyes menacingly at Daniel, just as it had while questioning him.  
  
"What is this inssolencce?" Osiris asked, the words all but hissing out between Sarah's lips as the dart was pulled out and thrown away.   
  
Then the hand wearing the device was lifted, the red jewel glowed and Daniel was thrown several yards through the air. He landed and rolled to dispel some of the impact, but stayed down, kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you seem to know much of the Goa'uld; much more than any other Human I have met since my awakening...tell me...where is the Stargate?"  
  
"I - don't know what you're talking about." Daniel said, trying to get back some of the air which had been knocked out of him as he landed.   
  
"Inssolencce." Osiris hissed out as he paced agitatedly around the floor.  
  
'Why hasn't the tranq worked yet?' Daniel wondered as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Where is my brother, Setesh?" Osiris asked.  
  
"Oh you mean Seth...oh he's dead...we killed him." Daniel said in a dismissive tone.  
  
"You lie!" Osiris spat out.  
  
"Uh, no he's dead...uh, who else did we kill...uh...Ra...Hathor..." Daniel said.  
  
"Then you have done me a great service." Osiris said. "I shall rule without opposition..." Osiris continued as he walked towards Daniel.  
  
"No...I don't think so..." Daniel said, looking squarely up at Sarah's empty eyes. "You see we don't worship false-gods anymore."  
  
"It is true, you have come far...but you are still weak." Osiris said. "Even now you are torn between wanting to kill me and your concern for my host; she who freed me from my long sleep." Osiris smirked and then asked. "What do you know of my queen?"  
  
"Um, she was trapped like you...we have the jar." Daniel answered.  
  
"Where is it?" Osiris asked urgently while trying to deny the weakness in his host's limbs, he was just now becoming aware of.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Daniel answered defiantly.  
  
"Oh yes you..." Osiris began to say as he raised the hand-device to use on Daniel, but then Sarah's knees collapsed suddenly and he fell to the ground, struggled for a moment and then toppled over to land face down on the floor.  
  
"No...I won't." Daniel said decisively, jumping up. "Sam, Janet, are you okay?" He called to his friends in concern.  
  
"Yeah...we're...okay, Daniel." Janet groaned a little as she and Sam stood up.  
  
"Good work Daniel; looks like Jack's training sessions are really kicking in." Sam half praised, half teased her friend.  
  
"Thanks Sam." Daniel said, smiling shyly, but then frowned in thought. "We're going to have to think up a story to tell Stephen."  
  
"No...truth..." Stephen said faintly.  
  
"Oh man, it looks as though he was conscious through the whole thing." Janet said checking on her patient.  
  
"Well in that case Stephen, what you're told or not told isn't up to us." Sam said ominously.  
  
"Rats, I was really hoping that we'd be able to tell him some story and then leave him in the capable hands of the American Hospital in Cairo, but I guess we'll have to take him back with us." Daniel said frowning.  
  
"Huh?" Stephen managed to ask, he did not like how Daniel and these two women were sounding.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you; you'll be fine." Janet said switching from her Air Force officer personae, back to her doctor-personae. "Come on we need to get him out of here, he's still not out of the woods yet."  
  
Stephen watched groggily as Daniel and the blond expertly secured Sarah with hand cuffs at her wrists and ankles and then picked her up and carried her outside.  
  
"Don't worry, we've handled this before." The short woman who had stayed with him, said. "I'm Dr. Janet Fraser by the way and the other woman is Dr. Samantha Carter."  
  
Janet did not give Sam's rank or mention that they were Air Force, just in case they could salvage the situation at all.  
  
"As you saw, your colleague, Sarah Gardner is a danger to herself and to others, but we know some people who should be able to help her." Janet said soothingly. "I'm going to give you a sedative, okay? The ride back to civilization will be a hard one and will be easier for you if you can sleep through it." Janet said as she slipped a needle into his arm.  
  
Just then Sam and Daniel returned, carrying a folded tarp.  
  
"Um...Sarah...has been secured in the truck and made as comfortable as possible...good thing she's unconscious though." Sam said.  
  
"We jury-rigged the second tarp into a sort of hammock for Stephen to lie in, that might save him from some of the jouncing on the return trip and I figured that we could use this tarp as a stretcher." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Daniel." Janet said.  
  
Stephen had succumbed to the sedative and the three of them carefully shifted him onto the tarp and then carried him out of the temple. The first tarp had been lashed to the truck's roll-bar with rope and then the foot would be tied to the gate, once they had lifted him up into the truck-bed. They positioned him on the tarp/hammock and eased the stretcher/tarp out from under him. While Sam and Daniel supported his weight, Janet lashed the gathered foot of the tarp to the gate, which she had pulled closed.  
  
"There, that should work great." Janet said. "Let's wrap him in one of our emergency blankets and see if we can rig a shade out of the second tarp. I want to start an IV before we set out, too." Janet said.  
  
"We took the hand-device off of Sarah, but I need to go and retrieve the amulet from the temple." Daniel said.  
  
"You have five minutes, Daniel and then we'll leave you behind." Janet ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Daniel said before running back inside.  
  
Inside, Daniel picked up Stephen's nap-sack and found the amulet, but curiosity got the better of him and he placed the ebony ring over the gold circle on the altar to activate it. Besides the altar moving, a hidden door swung open as well and Daniel stepped inside for a quick peek. The room was empty, but the walls were covered in Goa'uld writing. Perhaps General Hammond would allow him and the science-oriented SG-team to come back and study this temple, but for now, Daniel made himself exit the room, close the door and the altar and walk out of the temple to join is friends.  
  
Stephen had been secured in his hammock and Sam and Janet had managed to jury-rig a sun shade for him. An IV was hanging from the roll-bar as well and Janet had made herself as comfortable as possible in back, so she could keep an eye on Sarah and Stephen.  
  
"Everything's closed up inside, but I hope I'll be allowed to come back and study all of this." Daniel said, taking his place behind the wheel. "Everybody ready?"  
  
"Ready." Sam said. "Oh, one thing though...I called General Hammond to report on our situation and he told me that he had a premonition about us getting into a lot of trouble here, so he ordered a hospital-plane to fly out to Cairo, an hour after we left the SGC. It should be waiting for us at the airport."  
  
"Good thing General Hammond listens to his gut." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah, I was concerned about what we were going to tell the staff at the American Hospital if we'd needed to take Stephen there." Janet said.  
  
"Plus what would we have done with Sarah...uh...Osiris in the meantime? There's no telling how long that tranquilizer will last." Sam said.  
  
"Well, if that's all the news, we'd better get going." Daniel said and they took off.  
  
When they arrived at the airport and were passed through Customs, Janet immediately had Stephen transferred on board the hospital-plane; an aircraft fitted out with everything needed to handle medical emergencies, including beds, supplies, staff and even an operating room. Sarah, who was still unconscious, was carried on board as well and secured to a hospital bed. The plane took off as soon as everyone was aboard and as soon as they had reached their cruising altitude, Janet began operating on Stephen to find and stop his internal bleeding.  
  
Daniel and Sam were no longer needed, once Sarah was secured with an SF to guard her and Janet was in surgery, so they begged some MREs from one of the remaining crew and found two crates to sit on while they ate. The drive across the desert had been a long, hard one; both ways and they were exhausted, dehydrated and ravenous. Sometime later, Janet came out to tell them the operation had been a success and that Stephen was stable. She begged an MRE for herself and chowed down, but was still on the alert for any trouble with her patient.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah Gardner was having a nightmare as she lay, secured to a bed in the SGC's Infirmary. She was watching her dream-self as with curiosity burning in her heart, she opened the Osiris jar.  
  
"No, no, NO...don't open that!" Sarah screamed at her dream-self...But it was too late as the frilled, snake-like creature struggled sluggishly out of the jar and moved across the table to dream-Sarah.  
  
"Move you idiot! Why are you just sitting there watching that thing? MOVE!"   
  
But the snake suddenly launched itself from the table, landed on dream-Sarah's shoulder, squirmed its way around her neck and entered Sarah's body through the neck, near her spinal column...  
  
...The next scene Sarah saw in her nightmare was having to watch seemingly from the back of her own skull as the creature...the Goa'uld, which called himself Osiris, who had total control of her own body, flirt and subtly question Daniel Jackson about where he had been for the last three years and how he knew what the mysterious symbols from the Osiris jar, were. Sarah had tried to resist; to block her mind and memories from Osiris as he went searching for information about his new host, but had been unable to stop him. Sarah cringed mentally as she watched this...male...alien use her own body and feminine wiles to try and coax information out of Daniel...But to no effect, Sarah smiled smugly from within her own mind.  
  
...The third and final scene of her nightmare was from the temple; watching Daniel's two friends shoot guns at her, but the bullets bouncing off of some sort of shield and then seeing Osiris throw them backwards until they hit the wall behind them and fall to the ground. She was so afraid that the two women were dead and that Osiris would kill Daniel next, but then she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her body was turned until she saw Daniel pointing a rifle at her. Would it be better to die, even at his hands than to live, trapped within her own body, Sarah wondered? She had thought that it would...but she had not died after Osiris had pulled a tranquilizer dart?...from her neck. Instead, Osiris had started asking questions of Daniel. What was this thing Osiris called the Stargate? Why was Daniel telling Osiris that he had killed all of those mythic, Egyptian gods; Seth, Ra and Hathor? But Sarah had found out the hard way that Osiris actually existed...had all of the other ancient gods actually lived as well? And what was Daniel really mixed up in; that none of what Osiris was saying...surprised him?  
  
The nightmare ended as Sarah woke up, but she was terrified that she would have to continue living it when she realized she was strapped to a hospital bed. Her wrists, ankles, middle and even her neck had been strapped down. But Daniel was nearby and so were the two women who had been with him at the temple.  
  
"Help me...please help me." She cried out, mentally pounding on the inside of her own skull, but no one heard her...except for Osiris, who laughed at her before speaking to the people in the room.  
  
"What is this insolence?" Osiris barked out in his deep, echoing voice. "I am your god; release me at once!"  
  
"Oh man, the tranquilizer's worn off." An older man with short gray hair exclaimed.  
  
Janet came forward quickly with a hypodermic needle in her hands and quickly stuck it into Sarah's neck. Osiris continued to struggle as Sarah's vision clouded up again, but just before her eyes closed, she saw the old man's eyes flash and she panicked.  
  
"No, No! Who are you people? Daniel..." she cried out silently, but could it be that the old man had heard her, because he came forward and took her hand?  
  
"You're going to be okay, Sarah Gardner." He promised as her eyes closed tightly shut.  
  
The next thing Sarah knew, she was floating upwards, towards consciousness and she felt the soothing comfort of someone wiping her face with a cool cloth and a blanket being tucked in snuggly around her...and...glory of glories...she told her feet to flex and her toes to wiggle...and they did! Osiris was nowhere to be found within her mind and she was in complete control of her own body again!  
  
"She's coming around." Someone said as she blinked her eyes open and looked around.   
  
She was in some sort of medical clinic; everything was stripped down, bare and utilitarian, with ugly cement walls and old fashioned folding screens to separate bed from bed in this ward-like space. Where was she?  
  
"Sarah, you're safe...you're going to be okay, Sarah." Daniel said as he walked up to her bed and took her hand, smiling gently.  
  
Sarah smiled faintly at him, but then took a closer look at him and the other people around her. Daniel was wearing a gosh-awful-looking outfit consisting of an unbuttoned, long-sleeved, olive-green shirt over a black T-shirt and olive-green pants...in fact...everyone in the room, except for the short woman wearing a white lab-coat...was wearing olive-drab. Oh man, they all looked like something out of a M*A*S*H episode. She could not believe it; had Daniel joined the Army?  
  
"Am I in a M*A*S*H unit or something? What is this place?" Sarah gave her thoughts voice.  
  
"This is a military facility, yes." The short woman said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm Dr. Janet Fraser and this is Major Samantha Carter...we're friends of Daniel's."  
  
"You were at the temple with him...you were shooting at me." Sarah said trying to concentrate.  
  
"Um...yes...we were..." Janet said uncomfortably.  
  
"What do you remember about the temple, Sarah?" Sam broke in to ask gently.  
  
"I had followed Stephen to the temple..." Sarah started to say, rather confused...and then it all came back to her. Osiris! "I know that this is going to sound crazy, but this...ugly snake...thing forced its way into my body through my neck-and-and-it took over my body...I c-couldn't d-do anything t-to s-st-stop it! It made the lab b-blow up, h-hurting Dr. Jordon...and k-killed the technician and our Curator. It was trying to get information out of Daniel, because he seemed to know so much more than anyone else did about what was going on with other s-snakes like itself. And then it figured out that Stephen had left for Egypt and so it made me follow him and when we got to the temple, it...b-beat Ss-Stephen up trying to mm-make him talk...and then you were s-shooting at me and Daniel hit my neck with s-some kind of dart...But Osiris kept on asking Daniel these s-strange questions...and then everything went black...and I woke up here." Sarah finished with an uncertain tone in her voice; frightened that they would all think she was crazy.  
  
"Sarah..." Daniel said gently. "You're not crazy; we know all about Osiris and what he is...and you don't have to worry anymore, he's gone...we removed him from you and he won't hurt anyone every again."  
  
"You removed...it's gone...for good?" Sarah asked and then frowned. "There was someone else here...an old man with short gray hair..." Sarah started to panic as she remembered. "He sounded just like Osiris and his eyes flashed! He was another creature just like Osiris...where is he?" She cried.  
  
"Sarah...Sarah...calm down, you're safe...you're safe..." Daniel soothed.  
  
"That other man was my father, Sarah; Jacob Carter and he is not a Goa'uld like Osiris was." Sam told her. "He's the one who removed Osiris from you."  
  
"But...but I saw his eyes flash...his voice..." Sarah said uncertainly.  
  
"Okay...yes...Dad does carry a symbiote within his body, but Selmac is a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld. Tok'ra are physiologically the same as a Goa'uld parasite, but they do not believe in taking unwilling hosts. Dad became a willing host to Selmac when her old host was dieing...and Selmac cured Dad of his cancer." Sam explained.  
  
"Where is he now?" Sarah asked, still fearful.  
  
"He took Osiris back to the Tok'ra base." Sam said.  
  
"So...those things...the Goa'uld...and, and Tok'ra are living all over this planet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Uh...no..." Daniel said thoughtfully, even though Sarah had been cleared to hear all of this by the President, how much could she take in one telling? "Uh...a few Goa'uld did live here on Earth back in ancient times; back in the time of the pharaohs...and they took on the personae of the ancient gods and made the people worship them as such...and worked them like slaves...but the ancient Egyptians overthrew the Goa'uld and made them...uh...leave this planet for good. Only a few of them managed to hide themselves or, like Isis and Osiris...were imprisoned here...but mostly, we're safe."  
  
"I think it's time my patient got some rest; she's been through an awful lot." Janet said, breaking up the question and answer session.  
  
"But Janet..." Daniel complained.  
  
"Don't tell me that you aren't exhausted Daniel Jackson; I know for a fact that you haven't slept since that cat-nap you took on the plane, flying to Egypt. Dr. Gardner needs rest and so do you and Major Carter...Now if you don't at least go to your base quarters and get six to eight hours sleep, I'll have you strapped down to one of these beds and sedate you." Janet threatened and Daniel's shoulders dropped in resignation.  
  
"Come on Sam...you know Janet's serious when she calls you by your salutation or rank and not by your first name...Sarah, don't worry; you're perfectly safe here and I'll just be a couple floors up if you need me, okay?" Daniel squeezed her hand and Sarah smiled faintly. "Good, now get some rest." He said before he and Sam left the Infirmary under the firm gaze of Janet Fraser.  
  
But then Janet turned back to Sarah and smiled as she fluffed up her pillows for her and gently pulled up the blankets and tucked them in.  
  
"I have to be stern with those two or they'd work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Daniel lives on coffee too much as it is." Janet's eyes twinkled. "Now, I want you to get some sleep...and don't worry...I or one of my nurses will always be nearby, plus there are two SFs out in the hallway, okay? You're perfectly safe here." Janet soothed as she dimmed the lights around Sarah's bed and Sarah nodded, but then asked.  
  
"What are...SFs...Doctor?"   
  
"Air Force Special Forces...their sort of like Marines." Janet told her.  
  
"And...Daniel...is he a part of the Air Force? I noticed that he has the same patch on his uniform sleeve that Major Carter has." Sarah asked.  
  
"No, Daniel's not Air Force, but he and Sam are on the same team...he's a civilian consultant." Janet said cautiously.  
  
"But...at the temple...he carried a gun and used a rifle?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, Daniel does know how to use weapons...when you're on a team; your teammates have to know that they can count on each other; that they'll keep each other safe, no matter what. And Daniel's teammates respect and trust him a great deal." Janet said and then held up her hand to shush Sarah. "Now, no more questions...sleep...I could give you a sedative, if you'd like?" She offered, but Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes to indicate that she could fall asleep without any extra help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For Stephen, it seemed as if one moment he had been laying on the temple floor, bleeding to death and the next, he woke up to the sight of a modern hospital room. What was going on, where was he...what country? There was an IV pole by his bed and two plastic bags were hanging from it; one clear, an IV he supposed and the second; red, blood. He weakly lifted the sheet and blanket which covered him and realized that he was only wearing a baggy pair of shorts and that his ribs and abdomen were wrapped in bandages.  
  
Stephen looked around and saw a button on the bed-rail with the symbol of a nurse on it and managed to press it. A moment later, the door to his room was opened by a soldier...with a gun holstered at his hip...what the hell? And not only a nurse, but a doctor came in and over to his bed, followed by another soldier, who stood quietly up against the wall...and it required a double-take on Stephen's part before he realized that the guy wearing soldier-green...was Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Well Dr. Raynar, how're you feeling?" The doctor asked, drawing Stephen's attention away from Daniel and onto him.  
  
"I-I'm...okay, I think...kind of weak..." Stephen answered and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Any pain?" The doc asked and Stephen shook his head. "Good, good." He muttered and went on to examine his patient; poking and prodding here and there, while explaining to Stephen about his condition. The doctor then explained the patient-controlled analgesia pump, attached to the IV pole before moving as if to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute...I have some questions..." Stephen insisted.  
  
"About your health?" The doctor asked cautiously.  
  
"Uh no...about where I am, how'd I get here, where's Sarah, why's there a guard outside my door and what exactly happened in Egypt?" Stephen demanded.  
  
"Um well...all I can tell you at this point is that you're in Colorado Springs; in the Air Force Academy Medical Center." The doctor answered. "As to your other questions...I don't know the answers to any of those...you'll need to ask Dr. Jackson."  
  
"I don't want to talk to Dr. Jackson. I want to speak to whoever's in charge here and I want some straight answers Now." Stephen said, getting angry.  
  
"Stephen..." Daniel said gently. "Not even General March, who's the CMO here at the hospital knows anything but the medical aspects of your case; he doesn't have high enough security clearance to be told anything else...but I do and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can...I won't lie to you either; if I'm not allowed to tell you something, or if I don't know the answers, I'll tell you so. Now why don't we let these people get back to their work and then the two of us can have a little talk." Daniel suggested.  
  
Stephen nodded, the doctor and nurse left and the guard outside shut the door to the room behind them.  
  
"Now, to your questions..." Daniel began. "After you lost consciousness in the temple, Dr. Fraser, Dr. Carter and I carried you and Sarah out to our truck and drove you back to Cairo. We had a hospital-plane waiting for us at the airport; we boarded it and flew back to the States. While on board, Dr. Fraser performed emergency surgery on you, to stop your internal bleeding...there was an O.R. and medical staff on board the plane and everything went fine...Janet saved your life...Anyway, once we landed here, you were brought to this hospital and we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since. Sarah is being well cared for at a nearby facility and no doubt you'll be able to see each other once your both feeling better." Daniel assured him.  
  
"Why's Sarah at a different hospital from this one?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Because...she needed a special procedure done, which they don't perform here." Daniel answered.  
  
"Man! Is she going to be okay?" Stephen asked, envisioning a heart transplant or something equally serious.  
  
"She's going to be fine...the procedure has already been performed and she came through it with flying colors." Daniel assured him.  
  
"What procedure did she have done?" Stephen asked.  
  
"I'm...sorry Stephen, I can't answer that...patient confidentiality and all that." Daniel answered and Stephen had to accept that...for now.  
  
"So, what's with my having a guard outside my door?" Stephen demanded.  
  
"Actually Stephen...there are two guards outside your door...and they're there because...you're in a lot of hot water, actually. What you did; steeling that amulet, taking it with you to Egypt...and what you would have no doubt have done with the knowledge you would have learned in that temple...was a big no-no." Daniel said.  
  
"WHAT?" Stephen exclaimed loudly. "What I did can't be All that bad, can it?"  
  
"True...you were probably unaware of the consequences which could have come from your actions but...if you had managed to take your findings to the Press...you would be facing a charge of treason by now, Stephen." Daniel said seriously.  
  
"Treason? Oh come off it, Jackson! My taking one amulet out of the country isn't an act of treason and you know it." Stephen exclaimed, his voice getting louder with each outburst.  
  
"Hmmm...that's what my superior and the President are trying to decide now." Daniel said, shrugging.   
  
Stephen needed to understand the seriousness of his situation, but Daniel was certainly getting a lot of satisfaction out of being the one to explain it to him.  
  
"The President...of the United States?" Stephen smirked. "Now I know your lying...you're just getting back at me for having you taken in for questioning by the Police, aren't you?"   
  
"This has nothing to do with me, Stephen." Daniel said in a patient voice but he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "This is all about your trying to use top secret information to your own advantage...even if what you know represents only the tip of the pyramid, you're still accountable..."  
  
"You are So Full of it, Daniel." Stephen's voice rose in anger. "You're a Nobody who's trying to use veiled Threats against Me to get back into the University's Good Graces...This is all about You're wanting My job, right?"  
  
Stephen was yelling and Daniel motioned for him to calm down, but not before the door opened and one of the soldiers stepped inside.  
  
"Everything okay in here, Dr. J?" He asked courteously towards Daniel, while scowling menacingly towards Stephen.  
  
"Everything's find, Sergeant Andrews; Dr. Raynar isn't feeling well and it's making him kind of cranky." Daniel explained.  
  
Stephen wanted to tell Daniel and the hulking Sergeant to stop treating him like a little boy, but something else distracted him for a moment.  
  
"The way the Sergeant is sooo respectful of you, Daniel; don't tell me that you're actually some sort of military officer?" Stephen scoffed.  
  
"No, Stephen I'm not..." Daniel began, but was interrupted by the Sergeant.  
  
"No, Dr. Jackson is not in the military, but he is one of the most respected men at our base, being on SG-1 and...and having saved the world...and..."  
  
"Thank you, Andrews." Daniel jumped in before the other man could say anymore, but Stephen was smirking anyway.  
  
"Oh my, now you've done it Sergeant; leaking top secret information...hey maybe we can be cell-mates, once I've been tried for treason and you've been court-martialed." Stephen said nastily, but Daniel did not rise to the bate.  
  
"See...just like I said before...cranky...Don't worry Andrews, everything's okay." Daniel said, patting the younger man on the shoulder as he led him towards the door. "Just don't go telling Dr. Raynar anything else...like what we do to snakes." Daniel said.  
  
Andrews laughed at the in-joke and went back to his post, determined not to say another word to that creep in the hospital bed, while Daniel turned back to Stephen.  
  
"Back to your earlier accusation, Stephen..." Daniel said patiently. "I have no wish to take your job away from you...my work here is so much more important and exiting than anything you'll ever do. I may not own a Porsche, but I have a great job, a beautiful wife and a whole bunch of good, loyal friends, who would do anything they could for me...and that's all I need." Daniel said. 'Well, that and a fully charged zat-gun.' He thought before continuing with a shrug. "And those are all the questions I'm willing to answer today. Good-bye Stephen; take it easy." Daniel said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey, wait; I have more questions for you." Stephen yelled, half belligerent, half panicked.  
  
"I'll tell the General and Colonel O'Neill and maybe they'll come by...in a day or two...meanwhile, rest and heal, Stephen." Daniel said casually; shutting the room door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As he checked in at the final security point to the SGC, Daniel was asked to report directly to General Hammond's office.   
  
"You wanted to see me, General?" Daniel asked, once he had made his way down to the General's office door and knocked.  
  
"Yes, please come in and have a seat, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond said from behind his desk. "How is Dr. Raynar doing?"  
  
"Uh well, pretty well, I guess...he um woke up finally and started making demands and asking questions right away." Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I answered a few of his questions and tried to put him in the picture of what sort of trouble he's in, but I don't know if I helped matters or made them worse."  
  
"Whatever his attitude, we'll deal with it, after he's healed a little bit more." The General said confidently. "But let's get down to the real reason I called you here, shall we? I've received the security checks on Drs. Raynar, Jordon and Gardner and I wanted to go over them with you and tell you what the President's decisions were about each of them."  
  
"Okay, good." Daniel said, sitting forward in his chair as the General pulled three folders towards him.  
  
"Dr. David Jordon; double Ph.D.s in archeology and linguistics...he doesn't seem to speak quite as many languages as you do, but he does have quite a few of them under his belt. Head of the Archeology Department at University of Chicago for fifteen years; an impressive list of published works...He looks like an excellent candidate...except perhaps for his age...and he may not whish to leave such a prestigious position as he has now. Perhaps he could be called in as a consultant. The President has cleared Dr. Jordon to be told the entire truth about the SGC and we can put our job offer to him afterwards.  
  
"Dr. Sarah Gardner looks very good as well, from a security standpoint. From what little she's told Dr. Fraser and Major Carter, she opened the Osiris jar purely out of curiosity. Unlike Dr. Raynar, Dr. Gardner had no clue as to what the jar held. There is also the added benefit of her being able to use Goa'uld technology now, just like Major Carter can...But she has been badly traumatized by all of this, she may not want anything to do with the SGC."  
  
"True..." Daniel said thoughtfully. "What about Stephen?"  
  
"Dr. Raynar is a different case all together." The General said. "He is very well known; rather popular right now with his books on the Best Seller's lists. It would not be easy for him to come into the SGC completely as you did...disappear so to speak." The General frowned as he watched Daniel's arms go around himself in a self-hug. "And we must remember that he has always shown himself to be firmly rooted in conventional, conservative academic thought; I'm told that there isn't an original theory or even a bit of speculation in any of his published works...Hardly the type of personality which would work around here." George smiled as Daniel looked up at him and relaxed his arms a bit.  
  
"There is also his criminal behavior to consider." General Hammond continued. "He willfully hid away and then stole the amulet; took it out of the country...and not for its financial worth alone, but for the premeditated wish to prove Your theories correct, take all of Your well-earned glory...And would have caused an international panic and security risk in the process! No...the President and I do not want this man anywhere near the SGC."  
  
"He'll have to be told some of the truth." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, he will, but we'll keep it to a minimum and he will not be told anything about this facility. We'll decide who should tell him later." General Hammond said. "Meanwhile, you've been cleared to tell Dr. Jordon the whole story whenever you think the time and location is right."  
  
"Well, uh...the location should be here, don't you think, General? Could he be...is he well enough to be transferred to the Infirmary here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"As I understand it, Dr. Jordon is doing very well, although he still has a way to go...at his age, healing takes longer. I'll speak to Dr. Warner about arranging it." The General said decisively.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Daniel said grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A cool breeze and a slight jostling woke Dr. Jordon from his sleep and he opened his eyes to see that he was being lifted into an ambulance.  
  
"What-what's going on?" He asked weakly, looking around him as an emergency technician hopped up into the ambulance and closed the doors behind him.  
  
"It's okay, Professor; we're just transferring you to...another medical facility." A voice said from near his head and David Jordon shifted his gaze even further upward. "It's me, Dr. Jordon." Daniel said as he moved to sit beside the gurney where it was easier for the older man to see him.  
  
David Jordon was amazed to see Daniel and could not say anything for a few moments as he took is first good, clear look at his former protégé and surrogate son.  
  
"You all set, Dr. J?" The technician asked Daniel and with a nod from the archeologist called forward. "Okay, Corporeal, let's go."  
  
"Where-where are you taking me? Where are we?" Dr. Jordon asked and Daniel took his mentor's hand in his to sooth him.  
  
"You're in Colorado, David; um...do you remember waking up and asking to speak to me?" Daniel asked and the older man grinned weakly.  
  
"I'm afraid I made quite a spectacle of myself; demanding to see you like I did...did I really hear you...?"  
  
"Yes you did, but let's save that until we get you situated in the Infirmary." Daniel said. "After you made your demands, the hospital called me, but reached my superior instead. He's the one who made the arrangements; along with one of our doctors, to have you transferred out here. You've been in the Air Force Academy Medical Center for the last two days, but now that you're doing so much better, we're transferring you...to where I work..." Daniel told him with significant eye contact and emphasis on the last three words. "...where you'll be under the excellent medical care of Drs. Fraser and Warner; don't worry everything's going to be just fine." He assured is friend again.  
  
Dr. Jordon nodded and his eyes drew shut but his mind whirled...He was finally going to find out...hopefully...what Daniel had been up to for the last three years and what he had heard Daniel say a few days ago, when he had believed himself to be dying...What had Daniel become involved in? David Jordon asked himself as his memory recalled what his student was unaccountably wearing...Military olive-green pants and a black T-shirt beneath an olive-green, many-pocketed jacket. Dr. Jordon could not remember ever having seen Daniel wearing green before in all the years he had known him; Daniel had preferred, blues, browns, creams and even dark reds, but never greens. But David fell asleep with these last thoughts passing through his mind and did not see, through the ambulance's windows, when they entered a large tunnel, over which was an equally large sign saying "Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex".  
  
Several hours later, David Jordon woke up again and found himself in a very different environment to that which he had been in, in Chicago; dark gray cement walls, electrical conduit running up and down the walls and across the ceilings, no soothing wall colors, no pretty paintings, or curtains at the windows, because he realized, there were no windows. Everything was stripped down and utilitarian, but David noticed, all of the equipment was top-rate and even more plentiful than at the University Medical Center...and every surface was spotlessly clean.  
  
Just then, a movement over by the door to the ward caught Dr. Jordon's eye and he saw two men and one woman walk in and over to a woman in a lab-coat, who was working by a bed which was surrounded by a screen. One of the men was Daniel, he saw happily, while the other was older, not as old as he was, but with far less hair. The other man was wearing a dress uniform, minus the coat, while Daniel was still wearing the olive-green fatigues as was the blond-haired woman with them. Dr. Jordon faintly heard the lady-doctor...Fraser greet them; the older man was addressed only as General, while the woman was named Major Carter. It made David wonder about his former student; Daniel was hanging out with Majors and Generals? But the doctor had only called him by his first name, rather than by a rank. What was Daniel mixed up in? He wondered for the umpteenth time as the three people with him all disappeared behind the screen for a few minutes and then emerged. Daniel glanced over to where he, David was laying watching them and smiled.  
  
"He's awake!" Daniel told the others and they all moved over to him.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, how're you feeling?" Daniel asked laying his hand on the older man's arm.  
  
"Okay...better...I think." David answered.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, I'm General George Hammond, commanding officer of this facility. I hope you will forgive my snatching you away from the University of Chicago's Medical Center, but once Dr. Jackson admitted to divulging classified information to you...and when you began demanding to speak to him...I believed that it would be best if you were brought here...for everyone's security."  
  
"But don't worry; everything's okay...neither of us is in any trouble or anything...well...I am...a little." Daniel finally admitted, glancing over at the General and then back to Dr. Jordon. "And this is Dr. Major Samantha Carter; she's an astrophysicist and one of my teammates." Daniel made introductions.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, it's a pleasure to meet someone whom Daniel respects so much." Sam said.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, I'm Dr. Janet Fraser; I and Dr. Warner have been, will be caring for you, while you're here with us. If you don't mind...and if the others will give us some privacy...if you would, please, sir?" Janet glanced up at the General. "I'd like to examine my patient."  
  
"We'll just be over there." Daniel pointed over his shoulder before Janet pulled a screen around his bed and began her exam.  
  
David was a little embarrassed; being examined by a woman, but then realized that he had always accepted any care given to him by female nurses and Dr. Fraser was both professional, gentle and yet friendly, that he lost his discomfort and was grateful for her care and the information she gave him about his case.  
  
After Dr. Jordon's exam, Daniel and Sam came back; (General Hammond had returned to his office) and asked him if he felt up to some explanations as to what had been going on recently. Professor Jordon said he felt fine; he was determined to hear some answers and would have said he was okay even if he was at Death's door...here it came, the answers to his many questions.  
  
He received quite a shock though, when Sam Carter walked over to the bed, which had been surrounded by screens and drew them away from the other patient; Sarah Gardner was lying there, looking pale, but happy to see her professor and friend. With the help of some orderlies, their beds were moved closer together and their pillows were fluffed so that they could be as comfortable as possible while they listened to the story Daniel and Sam had to tell them.  
  
Sarah and Dr. Jordon both felt as if they were listening to some absolutely fantastic sci-fi fantasy story as Daniel and Sam took turns telling the Stargate's story and how they each had become involved with it. From Sam (and her team) who had figured out how to power and control the Stargate, to Daniel, who had been recruited right after the disastrous seminar in L.A. and figured out how to open the giant circle to Abydos...  
  
Sarah and David began to believe what they were hearing; there was too much detail and theories, which answered most of their questions. While giving only as much detail as was necessary, both Sam and Daniel tried to keep the story simple and short; downplaying their own incredible parts in the tale. But Sarah and David were experts at putting puzzles together; taking tiny pieces of fact and connecting them until the entire picture became clear. They saw an extraordinary group of people, lead by SG-1, who had sacrificed so much and worked so hard to perform miracles of bravery and world-saving...and they had done it all so many times that it had all become routine; headline-worthy news which was simply shrugged off by these incredible men and women because it had become standard operating procedure.  
  
Sam and Daniel briefly covered the major points of interest over the last three years until they reached the present situation, which they all had taken a part in. Daniel explained about finding the Isis jar in Chicago and Sam explained what she and Janet had found inside the jar. They spoke of their urgent flight across the world to Egypt, following, they believed, a Goa'uld infested Stephen. What a surprise it had been then when they were confronted by Osiris...within Sarah's body. Sarah also shared a little of what had happened to her but still could not speak about most of what she had suffered. And finally Sam and Daniel told about bringing Sarah and Stephen back from Egypt and what had been decided, by the President, to be done with all three of them.  
  
Even though they were shocked by Stephen's actions, both Dr. Jordon and Sarah understood and agreed that he should never be told the full story about the Stargate and that no matter what either of them decided to do in the future, neither of them would disclose the truths they had discovered in this secret, underground facility.  
  
Daniel and Sam told the two patients that they had heard more than enough for one sitting and that they should both rest for the night; if they had any questions, they could ask them in the days to come. As Sam left the Infirmary and walked towards her office, she resolved to share her experience with the Tok'ra, Jolynar with Sarah in hopes that the other woman might feel more able to deal with her trauma if she were able to share it with someone else who would understand exactly what she was feeling. Daniel, on the other hand, decided that it might be helpful to Sarah if she could speak to Sha're about what she had just gone through and so requested that Abydos be dialed on the Stargate. A few minutes later Daniel stepped through the Abydos Stargate and made his way across the desert to the house of his father-in-law, Kasuf.   
  
"Good-father, how are you?" Daniel greeted Kasuf once he had been brought into the older man's presence.  
  
"I am well, thank you, Good-son." Kasuf replied formally and then motioned Daniel to rise from where he had respectfully knelt before him. "I have greatly enjoyed having my daughter at home again." Kasuf said as he led Daniel to a room in which Sha're and her son, Shifu were playing.  
  
"I am glad." Daniel said before continuing. "But I'm afraid that I must take her back with me through the Chapa'ai."  
  
"You must do as you think necessary, my son, but I hope you will allow my daughter to visit her father more often?" Kasuf asked trustingly.  
  
"Yes, Good-father, I'm sure that we can set something up so that Sha're may safely come though the Chapa'ai to visit you and her son, while the Tau'ri search for Kheb." Daniel assured Kasuf.  
  
"Good, Good." Kasuf said happily before he left them alone.  
  
Daniel walked over to where his wife was playing with her one-year old son and knelt down beside them.  
  
"He is as beautiful as his mother." Daniel said, gently running his knuckle down Sha're's cheek.  
  
"I just wish he were...ours." Sha're said beseechingly as she often did.  
  
"In my heart he is my son." Daniel assured her again.  
  
"And yet you must search for a safe place to hide him from Apophis." Sha're said sadly, counting the days before she would have to give up her baby.  
  
"I'm afraid so, yes." Daniel said gently, kissing her cheek now.  
  
"And you wish me to return with you through the Chapa'ai?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Yes please...um, uh...something happened when I went to see my teacher and now an old...friend needs your help." Daniel explained and then braced himself for when his possessive wife found out who his "friend" was.  
  
"Of course, I will come with you and help your friend." Sha're said dutifully; torn between hating to leave her baby and wanting to be with her beloved Dan'yel.  
  
"Great, I'll tell you everything that happened on the way back." Daniel said as he and Sha're took their leave of little Shifu; kissing and hugging him and assuring him that they would return soon, before handing him over reluctantly to the woman who had been caring for him in Sha're's absence.  
  
Daniel timed his telling of what had happened in Chicago so that he and Sha're were out in the middle of the desert when he explained who his "friend" was. If his lovely wife was going to lash him with her sharp tongue, he did not want anyone watching...and laughing. But Sha're only muttered under her breath and kicked sand at him a few times before she calmed down...some.  
  
"You want me to help this woman who was...was once your lover? I cannot, I will not...no matter what you do to me...I cannot!" She half yelled, half cried.  
  
"As if I'd lay a hand on you, Sha're...as if I ever have...You're remembering how Apophis treated you...not how I ever...I couldn't..." Daniel said desperately.  
  
"You...you are right, my Dan'yel...it was Apophis who did those things to me if I or my demon did not obey him." Sha're said sadly, remembering the nightmare she had lived and Daniel gently drew her into is strong, safe arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sweetness, that you were taken by those demons...if only I had taken you with me to the address-chamber." Daniel moaned his ever-present sorrow.  
  
"We have put that aside, my Dan'yel...you are not to blame." Sha're reminded him..."As you have put aside this woman...she has not been your...lover for many years?" Sha're asked, trying to understand and accept her husband's life before he had come to her.  
  
"That's right; Sarah and I ended our relationship, even our friendship, before I came to Abydos. And even though we've forgiven each other the hurtful things we did to each other and are on friendly terms now...she never was...never could be anywhere near as precious to me as you are, my heart." Daniel said, looking deeply into her large chocolate eyes. "Sarah has gone through briefly what you endured for so long, but she still needs some help...if you and Sam could..." Daniel began.  
  
"Alright, I will talk to her and try to help." Sha're interrupted, thinking of how she would enjoy showing this Sarah Gardner that Dan'yel belonged to her...as she belonged to Dan'yel.  
  
"Thank you, Sweetheart." Daniel said gratefully, breathing a quiet sigh of relief before taking her hand and leading her onward towards the Stargate and home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sam arrived at the SGC and went directly to see how Sarah was doing. On the way to the Infirmary, she met up with Daniel and Sha're, who had returned from Abydos the night before. Sam could not help but notice how tired and yet happy the couple looked that morning and hid a grin from them. But seeing her friends so much in love only made her wish that she could return to Antar...and Jack; she hoped that she would not have to stay at the SGC for too much longer.  
  
The two women chatted on their way down the hallway and liked the idea of speaking to Sarah Gardner together and Daniel liked the idea that Sam would be there as well, to run interference between the other two, if necessary...and...hopefully to keep them from sharing too many intimate details with each other...about him.  
  
Later that morning, Dr. Jordon looked up from reading one of Daniel's private journals, which his former student had dropped off for him, to see Dr. Fraser standing by his bed, smiling.  
  
"Am I interrupting your studying?" She asked.  
  
"Fascinating...just fascinating; what Daniel's written here." David indicated the journal he had been reading. "But there is only so much 'fascinating information' one man can take in at one time. You're interrupting, but I welcome the break, Doctor." He finished.  
  
"Well in that case you may not want to...but I promised to ask. Sarah was wondering if she could speak to you; I gather that she has a lot on her mind." Janet explained.  
  
"By all means...I've been Sarah's sounding-board for years. I'd be happy to listen to whatever she needs to say." David Jordon agreed.  
  
Their beds had been moved apart from each other after Sam and Daniel had left the other night. Now, orderlies came forward to move them back together again.  
  
"You know, Doctor, perhaps you could save all of this work by just leaving our beds close to each other after this." Dr. Jordon suggested.  
  
"Perhaps, Doctor; I was just trying to give each of you a sense of privacy and peace." Dr. Fraser replied with a shrug.  
  
Dr. Jordon shrugged too as his bed was repositioned and his pillows were fluffed up.  
  
"What can I do for you, my dear?" Dr. Jordon asked his assistant.  
  
"I-I need your advice...I don't know what to do now. My life feels like it's all been tipped upside down. Everything I knew as fact...is wrong." Sarah cried.  
  
Dr. Jordon nodded, feeling the same way Sarah did, but did not mention his feelings to her; he would have a long talk with Daniel later.  
  
"Is that all that has you so upset, my dear? If I had been in your place, I think I would be extremely traumatized by what that snake, Osiris had done to me...Taking over my body like he did to you..." David allowed the statement to just float there between them.  
  
"Yes...I, um...that is to say...I don't know who I can talk to about that..." Sarah said at a loss.  
  
"Um...excuse me...But would it be okay if we came in?" Daniel called softly from the ward doorway.  
  
Dr. Jordon and Sarah looked up to see Daniel standing with two women beside him; Sam and a gorgeous curly brunet.  
  
"Yes by all means, come over." David said, wondering if the lovely young woman holding Daniel's hand was the beloved Sha're, whom Daniel had told him about back in Chicago.  
  
Sarah smiled at the three people walking over to her. Perhaps it would be better, more comfortable for her if she were to speak to Major Carter about her time hosting Osiris. After all, the Major had mentioned last night that she had been host to a Tok'ra for a few days...But then Sarah came out of her self absorption a little and wondered who the curly brunette was. In contrast to Sam and Daniel, who were both wearing that gosh-awful olive-green again, she was wearing what looked to be royal blue, lined woolen slacks, a royal blue turtleneck sweater, topped by a gaily patterned red, blue and beige fluffy woolen sweater...and the woman looked as though she were still cold, Sarah thought.   
  
'Uh oh, I bet this is Sha're, Daniel's wife.' Sarah told herself silently remembering her own unflattering rant at Daniel about his Egyptian wife, back in Chicago.  
  
"Uh...good morning you two; did you sleep well?" Daniel asked and upon receiving positive answers to his query and curious gazes from the two patients, turned to his soul-mate and smiled. "I'd like to introduce my wife to you. Dr. David Jordon, Sarah Gardner...this is Sha're."  
  
"Hello." Sha're said shyly and Daniel squeezed her hand. "It is so nice to meet two of my Dan'yel's old friends...especially the man he thinks of like a father."  
  
Both men blushed a little, but also wore happy smiles as well. Sarah felt the warning in Sha're's gentle words..."don't touch my husband"...and took it to heart, with a sigh.  
  
"Um, uh, Sam and I thought that you might feel better if you could speak to two women who've gone through the same thing as you have, Sarah. Sha're was the unwilling host to the Goa'uld, Amonette for almost two years and she told me that she would like to help you if she can." Daniel spoke up into the silence and Sarah looked relieved.  
  
"I would Really appreciate that; thank you both." Sarah said gratefully, glancing at both Sam and Sha're.  
  
"Good." Sam nodded. "And perhaps you'd like to get out of the Infirmary for a while?" Sarah nodded happily. "Janet said it would be okay, but only if you stayed seated in a wheelchair."   
  
Sarah agreed, a chair was brought over and a few minutes later the three women left the ward.  
  
"Well, while they're gone...uh...is there anything you'd like to ask me, Dr. Jordon?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes I do have questions and the first one is...why have you reverted to calling me Dr. Jordon all the time? I told you to call me David years ago." The older man groused.  
  
"Um, uh...I wasn't sure if that still applied...after everything that's happened." Daniel admitted, hugging himself and looking down at this boots.  
  
"Well it does, so knock off calling me Doctor or Professor...I save those titles for my other students...and for Sarah and Stephen Raynar." David said with an ironic lift of his eyebrow. "How is Stephen anyway? Where is he?"  
  
"Um, uh..." Daniel tried to say, his mind was distracted by what David had just told him. "Um...David's going to be okay...he's at the Academy Medical Center...under guard though. The General and the President are trying to figure out what to do with him. Even though he's found out a little bit about the Goa'uld, they do not want him to learn anything about the SGC. And, uh...speaking of the SGC...I've been authorized to offer you a job...as consultant here." Daniel said.  
  
The two men spoke for quite some time; exploring the different ways David Jordon might be of use to the SGC and then Daniel shared some more of his adventures off-world with his old teacher. When the women came back, Sarah was subdued; thinking hard about what Sam and Sha're had told her. About being a Goa'uld host, about the SGC and the job offer Sam had floated in her direction.  
  
"I think we should leave both of them alone for a while." Daniel told Sam and Sha're after seeing Sarah's and David's expressions. "They need time to think things through...and even then they may not be able to give us their answers right away." He warned and Sam nodded in understanding before they left the Infirmary.  
  
An hour later, the Infirmary was quiet when Sarah called out.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes I'm awake, Sarah; I've just been doing a lot of thinking." David answered, reaching out and managing to move the screen away from the side of his bed, so he could see Sarah, whose bed had been left near his.  
  
Sarah managed to move her screen a little as well and turned to her old professor.  
  
"Sam made me a job offer...to work here at the SGC...and maybe even become a part of a team which goes through the Stargate, to other worlds...have you seen the Stargate, Doctor? Sam and Sha're showed it to me this morning. It was incredible to see it open and a team came through it, but I don't know if I could ever do that." Sarah said thoughtfully.  
  
"It sounds fascinating...traveling to other worlds, watching ancient Earth cultures go about their daily lives as if thousands of years haven't gone by." David said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, but Sha're told me a lot about the Goa'uld...since she once was one...and all the plans Apophis and the other System Lords have made over the years, to try and kill SG-1...that's Daniel's team...they actually have prices on their heads All Across the Galaxy because they manage to thwart Apophis' plans all the time; can you believe that? And do you know how many times the SGC or Earth itself has come under attack? Lot's of times! You know, Professor; the more I think about it, the less I want anything to do with this place. I think I'm going to count myself very lucky to be rid of that snake-thing, Osiris and get as far away from here as I can." Sarah said adamantly.  
  
"Of course, my dear; I understand." David said soothingly. "Well, you still have your job with me, back in Chicago of course...and with Stephen being in the dog-house, perhaps you would be a better candidate for head of the department, when I retire."  
  
"You-you're going to retire from the University, Professor?" Sarah asked, shocked and a little afraid. "Are you going to come and work here then?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet...I doubt that I would come here full-time, but I would love to stay involved with this place and the incredible work that Daniel's doing! So no, I'm not going to be retiring for several more years. I think...but again I still have a lot to think about before I make my final decision." David explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sarah said, less tense. "In that case...I might take the offer that I received from Cambridge a few weeks ago; before this whole nightmare began. The more I think about it, even your office and the University storeroom hold too many bad reminders of what's happened this last week or so."  
  
"Well now..." David said, shocked himself. "We'd-I'd truly miss you, Sarah if you moved away...but I can understand why you might feel the need to do so...however, if I can be of help to you, I hope you'll ask."  
  
Later on that day, General Hammond, Sam and Daniel came down to the Infirmary and both Sarah and David gave them their decisions. Sarah explained how she just wanted to put this whole affair behind her and promised to never speak to anyone about all she had learned in the last few days.  
  
David asked a few questions of the General and then they worked out a schedule much like that of a Reserve-officer; he would spend one weekend a month and one week a year (at least) at the SGC...but would make himself available should anything extraordinary come up. David told them that there was very little he could do that Daniel could not achieve with far better results, but that be would look forward to his time at the SGC; like a little boy waiting for Christmas morning. He had become involved in this incredible secret world of the Stargate and could not see himself just returning to his old life without the promise of being drawn back here on a regular basis. Dr. Jordon also discussed the possibility of changing some of his curriculum at the University to include the use of newer scientific techniques which could challenge established theories. He would not, of course, make any mention of Daniel's theories; only try to subtly encourage his students to question and demand newer, more sophisticated proof for a theory before they allowed it to be set into the unyielding stone, which was conservative, academic thought.  
  
As to Stephen Raynar; General Hammond ordered Major Carter to return to Antar and have Colonel O'Neil report to his office by 08:30 hours the next morning, so that the two of them could visit Stephen's hospital room and give him the President's decision. Sam allowed her eyes to light up as she glanced over to Daniel and Sha're before returning to their normal, intelligent blue when she faced her superior officer again and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, General." She said smartly.  
  
Daniel felt that he and Sha're should stay Earth-side until everything was settled with his two former colleagues and mentor. So Sam quickly drove home, packed a few things and then returned to the base to step through the Stargate a couple of hours later. Good thing the General did not check what his major was taking with her, back to Antar, he might have become suspicious if he had seen the lace underwear, bubble-bath beads and massage-oil she was carrying. Sam and Jack had only been separated for a few days, but it had been long enough to convince her that she was ready...needed to take the next step in her relationship with Jack.  
  
When Sam arrived on P3X-777, Antar; she quickly found her friends, Liz Parker and Isabel Evans and gained their help to set up a little surprise for Jack. Her arrival back would be kept a secret for the afternoon, while she prepared herself with a vanilla-scented bubble-bath, lotions and the one really sexy nightgown and negligee she owned. Tess Harding was all too happy to contribute a delicious dinner for the couple while Max Evans and Michael Guerin kept Jack busy until all of the preparations were ready. When Jack arrived at Beneck's house, where he and Sam were staying, just the two of them...hot, sweaty and tired, he found dinner in the oven; it's delicious smell scenting up the house, a manly-spicy-scented bubble-bath steaming in the bathroom, thick towels covering the bed, a bottle of massage-oil on the nightstand and...Sam in her blue-to-match-her-eyes, lace and silk nightgown and negligee...waiting for him with a tankard of beer (she had also smuggled through the Stargate) in her hand...  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, at 08:20, the Stargate was activated and Jack O'Neill stepped through into the SGC.  
  
"Welcome back, Colonel." General Hammond said from where he waited at the base of the ramp.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jack said as he walked down the ramp towards his superior.  
  
"You have quite a spring in your step, Colonel; I take it that Antar agrees with you?" The General asked politely as he sniffed the air around them. Was Colonel O'Neill using a new aftershave, he wondered.  
  
"Yes, sir; as you know, Antar is a beautiful planet and the people there are warm and friendly." Jack answered, trying to keep his face straight as he fondly remembered how "beautiful, warm and friendly" Sam had been to him...all night long.  
  
In the beginning, right after they had admitted their attraction and love for each other, Jack and Sam had decided to wait for a while before making love with each other; wanting to really get to know each other and hoping that something would change in regards to Air Force regulations, or their working relationship. Therefore, Jack had been quite surprised when he had arrived home the evening before to find Sam in such a provocative mood...but had happily followed her lead, but made sure that Sam experienced as much pleasure as she gave him.  
  
A moment later though, Jack broke out of his daydream and began updating the General on the latest ...militarily significant...happenings on Antar, as the two men walked up the stairs to the briefing room. Once Jack's short report was completed and Hammond had no further questions to ask, it was his turn to brief his 2IC on what had been happening there on Earth.  
  
"Yes, sir; Carter briefed me yesterday evening." Jack nodded his understanding. "What does the President want us to do with this Raynar character?"  
  
"We are to confirm only what he already knows; the pyramids are much older than previously believed by the archeological community and that they were built by aliens...snake-like parasites called the Goa'uld; one of which forcibly entered Dr. Gardner's body and took it over. Dr. Gardner may be coming with us when we go to see Dr. Raynar, but Dr. Jackson will not. Our mission is to intimidate this man and make it clear to him that under no circumstances is he to ever tell anyone at all about what he's learned recently. He is not to be told that Dr. Jordon is hear at the SGC or that David Jordon knows anything about this. In fact, Jordon will be returned to University of Chicago's Medical Center to recuperate before Stephen Raynar is returned to Chicago." The General explained  
  
"So...Dr. Jordon will be coming to work here with Daniel on the Reservist's-plan, but Raynar is not to know about that either...Sweet!" Jack grinned. "He can continue to teach his little students and publish his coffee-table books; all with information he knows is incorrect, while Daniel and his mentor, David Jordon will be having the time of their lives studying living cultures on other planets and translating artifacts to their heart's content!"  
  
"That's about it." The General grinned and his eyes sparkled in satisfaction.  
  
"Well...let's go then, I can't wait to give that guy the good news...he's going home but will never be trusted by anyone of any significance ever again." Jack said bounding out of his seat.  
  
"I'll have Dr. Gardner brought up to the surface and we'll drive over to the Academy." General Hammond nodded.  
  
Sarah was fully behind the decisions and plans created to deal with her former colleague (as she now though of him), Stephen Raynar. She had learned so much about what Daniel and the rest of the SGC had accomplished, endured and sacrificed over the last three years; to save humanity and make the galaxy a better place. And all of this had been made possible by Daniel and his crazy theories. Stephen had no respect for Daniel and had given no thought to what his actions might have brought down upon his own planet; he had only wished to take the credit for someone else's hard work. And after everything which had happened to her over the last few days, she had no patience or compassion for such childish, self-centered actions.  
  
Stephen received his three visitors later that morning. He was happy to see that his colleague, Sarah was truly alright, but his relief quickly turned to disbelief and anger as Daniel's friend and C.O. explained the President's decision concerning him. Yes, what he had learned from studying the Osiris-amulet was true, but that was all he was cleared to be told and he would not be allowed to gain anything from this knowledge; notoriety, a prestigious position with a salary to match, nothing. Sarah would be moving to Cambridge and he was to return to the University of Chicago and keep his mouth shut. A cover story had been worked out to explain the disappearance of both canopic jars and the amulet. And it would be on his shoulders to convince the Egyptian government of the cover-story. Dr. Jordon, who amazingly had survived the explosion after all, was not to be told about any of this at all, once he returned to his job...And he, Stephen; O'Neill warned grimly, would be monitored closely. After his visitors left, he received no more; not even Daniel Jackson, as he spent the next incredibly boring week healing until he was well enough to be released from the hospital and escorted back to Chicago.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Dr. Jordon would indeed be recuperating nicely in the University Hospital when Stephen went to visit him and would return to his job shortly thereafter. He would make his monthly trips to the SGC and enjoy every minute of his time with Daniel and the others...David would even step through the Stargate to safe planets during a few of his week-long "vacations' with them...While Stephen would rarely even be informed of his superior's quick trips away from his home.  
  
Three years later, the SGC would divulge its existence and its mission to the governments of England, France and China (the Soviet government had already known for over two years and had had an on-and-off-again relationship with the SGC ever since.). At this point, Dr. Jordon would decide to retire, realizing that the SGC would need to divulge itself to the rest of the world eventually and would wish to be fully on board with them when they did.  
  
David would make sure that Stephen was given his Head of Department chair and chuckle to himself as the younger man steeped himself in his prestigious new position; by then Stephen would have all but forgotten the Goa'uld and mostly believed that the whole incident had been a dream. Dr. Raynar would only have a year to enjoy his prestige however, before the entire archaeological community would be flipped, head-over-apple-cart one year later when the truth about the pyramids, the Goa'uld and the SGC would be reveled before world-wide attention.  
  
Daniel Jackson, SG-1, the SGC and even Dr. Jordon, to Stephen's horror would be haled as heroes; their names would be linked together with words like sacrifice, bravery, truth and world-saviors...while Stephen Raynar, a former colleague of Daniel Jackson's would be seen as a short-sighted, stuck-in-the-mud-academic, who could not recognize brilliance when it was right under his nose. And even though his actions concerning the Osiris amulet would never be reveled, his reputations and the entire archeological community would never be the same.  
  
The End 


End file.
